Step by Step: Old Version
by CherryDrug
Summary: First came a hitman, then a bomber and a baseball player joined the troupe. The school idol and her old friend became the girls she needed in her life. And a cow, scorpion and meatbun joined the fray. A boxer came a long, and so did a chrome who was protected by both the pineapple and the sky. The sky, a female. New version OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 of Step by Step_**

**_The new Decimo...what? Decima?_**

It was obviously spring because not only the cherry blossoms but also other kinds of flowers were in full bloom. The bright blue sky was adorned with those white bulbous shaped clouds that somehow resembled a marshmallow. Ah, yes, it was quite peaceful right now if you lived somewhere else except Namimori.

School was over which announced the beginning of the students' chattering with one another. Everyone was talking with each other happily in Namimori Middle School. Well there were the exception of one student since _he _was anti-social and hated crowding.

But there was also another one who wasn't talking to someone else.

A boy with a petite figure sat under a cherry blossom tree at the back of the school. He wasn't particularly alone since he was also with a family of birds.

The boy gazed at the family of the birds that was on the branch over his head, they seemed to be happy since they were chirping altogether. The boy sighed and leaned back against the tree, pulling his cap, which resembled one that was from the 1800, down. He rummaged through his bag and looked for something.

An eery silence fell upon the boy's ear until a small smile appeared on his face as he brought out an orange iPod nano that had matching ear plugs attached to it. He smirked and pressed a random button while placing an ear bud before music went through his ear

"Cause You're gonna go far kid" his voice sounded girly which resembled the voice that he was hearing on the small electronic , he knew this song very well. He checked his watch which was ticking in a steady pace and his eyes widened before he hurriedly stood up and scurry out of the school.

He was late and he knew it.

Wait, If your wondering who this boy is, he is actually Tsukiyuki Sawada, but he has a very deep and dark secret. So don't let his looks fool you, because that's what his good at.

Tsunayuki turned a right when he saw a familiar yellow stop sign and continued running while listening to the music that kept on repeating over and over again

"HIIIEEE!"He shrieked as he ran to the side, avoiding the car. He started to sprint once he knew that there were no more cars to eventually bump him,a few more seconds were left before he would be screwed and he could somehow hear the ticking from his watch which made him even more fearful if he was late

He ran passed a house that had a chihuahua, which had a very intimidating look, and was barking loudly at him. Tsuna just passed by it and shuddered when he glanced at the Chihuahua which somehow haunted his dreams

He came to an immediate halt when he was in front of a house with a brownish orange roof. He quickly opened the gate and slammed it shut when he entered the front lawn of his house. He opened the door of his house and quickly removed his shoes.

"I'm Home"

His exclamation echoed throughout the whole room

He walked through the hallways with socks as he heard his mother speaking with someone

"Ah! Tsuna must be home now!" his ears perked up and sudden curiosity rose in himself. He didn't even expect anyone today, sudden his eyes widened

Is Dad home?, was his abrupt thought. He stayed frozen in the hallways as his Mother, Nana Sawada, walked out of the living room.

Her chocolate colored hair resembled that of Tsuna's. Her eyes were a dark brown color which also resembled Tsuna's but he had a golden tint into it.

"Tsuna?"

His mother waved a hand in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked at her with hope on his caramel colored eyes.

"Is Dad home Mom?" he intently asked.

Nana's eyes widened at his question and sadness flowed through her eyes before it was instantly replaced with happiness. She smiled and sadly shook her head, she had to stay strong for her child.

"No Tsuna"

"Then who were you talking to?"

Suspiciousness quickly evaded his whole feeling as he looked at Nana.

Nana lightly laughed at the look her child was giving her

"Your new Home Tutor"

As she said this, she brought out a flyer, which Tsuna roughly grabbed it and read it slowly memorizing the whole thing.

"Mom, what Home Tutor sleeps in OUR house, eats OUR food, and it's all free as long as we do this so that he could teach me?"

"That would be me"

A small voice said from below, both mother and child looked down to see the two year old fedora wearing baby.

Tsuna's chocolate orbs glinted an orange color when he saw the yellow pacifier hanging around the baby's neck. It caught his attention because it looked like it had a flame inside of it

The baby looked at Tsuna with a smirk on his face.

"Ciaossu, Tsunayuki Sawada" he greeted.

Tsuna's body froze, what the hell? A baby fluently talking Japanese?!. He thought disbelieving. But soon his expression stayed passive as he asked in slight bewilderment which was a but rude

"Who are you?"

"Hmm? I'm Reborn and I'm the Home Tutor"

Tsunayuki snorted causing Nana to give her child a disappointed look when she heard him say.

"I'm sorry kid, but I have nothing to learn from a baby"

Reborn didn't seem to agree about it and gave the thirteen year old boy a swift kick in the chin, causing poor boy to go unconscious.

Nana watch amusingly at the home tutor, who was dragging her child up the stairs rather roughly.

"Well, I'm gonna teach him now" he said, looking at her with a small smile "Thank you for the tea" he bowed before he disappeared upstairs with Tsuna.

Nana giggled

"So that's how tutors are now these days"

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

Reborn laid the boy on the floor of the guest room which consisted of a one person bed, a dark brown wooden coffee table that was surrounded by a green pillow on each side. The walls were painted in a white color and the floor painted in a blue one. Reborn stared at the boy, who was unconscious and gave him kick in the head to wake him up from his slumber. Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden pain in his head and he groaned while sitting up.

"O-Ow" his voice changed into one of a feminine one, causing Reborn to raise his eyebrows. Tsuna looked around the room before his eyes landed on the toddler before him. His eyes widened before he repeated what he said instead his voice was a little deeper than before

"O-Ow"

Reborn's eyebrows rose even more at the boy, his suspiciousness rose even more and he began to doubt if this boy was really a boy.

". . . why did ou knock me out earlier?"

Tsuna asked him as calmly as he could since it wasn't his nature to suddenly be so angry but he was definitely pissed, suddenly remembering all the memories before he was knocked out by the baby.

Reborn ignored him and began to bring out Leon, the green chameleon on his hat.

"This is Leon and you must address me as Reborn, not kid" Reborn said and all of a sudden, a blinding light engulfed the green chameleon causing Tsuna to protect his eyes with his hands.

Once the light died down, their stood Reborn holding a dark green rifle instead of the chameleon, surprising Tsuna in the process.

Tsuna gasped at what he heard next

"I am not actually a home tutor" Reborn started, holding the rifle as if ready to shoot. "my real line of work is assassination not to tutor kids" he continued. "my real job is to actually make you the next Mafia Boss of the Vongola Family"

All of the anger that Tsuna felt went down the drain with whoosh!

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

"So I'll be the next Mafia Boss?"

Tsuna calmly asked. Reborn nodded his head. Tsuna sighed and wondered, why am I even calm, shouldn't I be panicking now?!. Oh yeah, that wasn't what Dad thought me.

Reborn watch Tsuna's face go from disbelieving to curious and lastly to a sad look. He felt annoyed at the small frown that was on Tsuna's lips

"But why me? Aren't there others?" he asked, hope rising up but was quickly destroyed

"No, the best candidate, Enrico, was shot in a family feud" Reborn said holding up a picture of a black haired man that had a bullet through his head.

"The second candidate, Matsumo,was drowned to death" he continued showing another picture, this time it was a picture of a fat man under water, his eyes were already white initiating that he was already dead

"And the last candidate, Frederico, the child favorite was found reduced to bones" he finished with fake agony in his voice, holding a picture of a small skull with some bones scattered around it

Tsuna felt sick looking at all the dead people, and sighed shaking his head, trying his best to imagine anything happy

"You have been chosen to be the next Mafia boss because you are a distant descendant of the first Vongola Boss" Reborn said showing a chart which consisted of many names. And of course, Tsuna's name was at the last below his father's ,Iemitsu Sawada, name

"Do you know anything about me?" Tsuna asked calmly. "Because if you do then that must mean that everything you said was true" Tsuna was very calm... Now

Truthfully, Tsuna actually did panicked, but he calmed down after Reborn threatened to shoot his head or blow him up. So here they were now with Tsuna asking this question

"Tsunayuki Sawada, son of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada. Thirteen years old and turning fourteen in five months. A failing student in Namimori Middle School in Class 1-A. You have worn that worn out cap ever since you a child for a reason that has been unknown even to me. And you have apparently found a liking to music that is why you carry that music device everywhere you go"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed

"Your like a stalker you know that?"

A swift punch in the face

"Ow!"

There it was again, that feminine voice.

Reborn's eyes narrowed at that and asked

"Why do you have a feminine voice?"

Tsuna's head snapped toward to face Reborn, he began to sweat cold sweat and lied

"W-Well, I inherited my voice from my grandfather from my mother's side who also had a girly voice."

It didn't seem to be the truth since Reborn could see Tsuna look to his right while clenching his fist.

But he decided to stop this meaningless conversation

"Why do you wear that hat?"

So he changed the subject

Tsuna looked away from Reborn and played with his fingers

"Um... Um... H-How should I put it this way?" he stuttered nervously.

"I-I'm actually a-"

"TIME FOR DINNER!"

Nana called from the first floor which made Tsuna shoot up from his seat and say

"Y-Yeah! let's go eat dinner now!"

Tsuna praised the Lord for this.

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

"Phew" Tsuna sighed from relief, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead and clutching the pink towel around his body, hiding his chest and other private parts. He locked the door of his room and closed the door to his private bathroom. He also closed the curtains for good measure.

He looked around suspiciously, which he does every night before removing the towel from his head.

The supposedly short chocolate brown hair flowed down his back almost reaching his back. Water droplets from the tips of his hair dropped to the floor.

"Hah, finally" His voice wasn't deep anymore and sounded even more feminine than before. He removed his towel and walked through the room nude.

He had no signs of any male parts which revealed his true gender when he was alone in his room.

Tsunayuki Sawada wasn't a He but a She!

(It wasn't too surprising to the readers now since they found the hints or if you've read the summary ^~^)

Tsuna walked to her dresser and pulled out her underwear and pajamas. She hurriedly dressed up before throwing herself on her orange bed.

She looked at her room. Blue walls, carpeted floor and a dresser. A study desk in the side with a stuff panda on top of it. Beside her orange bed was a drawer with an alarm clock. A door beside the desk making her brown eyes look like it was close to tears

Tsuna sighed, her room wasn't too girly, which she was thankful of.

She rolled to her side, clutching a teddy bear adorned with an orange necklace. She sighed again before muttering

"It'll be harder to keep the promise now"

She closed her eyes, immediately going to sleep, her light breathing was silent as she slept throughout the whole night with peace.

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

"Why are you following me again?" Tsunayuki asked the armed infant who was walking beside him. Reborn ignored her and seem to be in deep thought making the Namimori Middle School Student sigh.

Tsunayuki's mind wondered somewhere else until she was snapped back into reality. Her whole body froze when she heard an unfamiliar voice beside her. She looked to her left to see an orange haired girl crouching down in front of Reborn with a face that seem to adore Reborn.

"Kyaaa~" the girl cooed "So cute~" she mused. Tsunayuki tilted her own head in confusion at the girl in front of her, she seemed very familiar yet so new to her.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted with that fake smile of his. The orange haired girl's smile grew even wider when she got a greeting

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the Mafia"

And finally, the girl noticed Tsunayuki looking at her with curiosity and interest. The girl shot up from her crouching position and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah sorry, My name's Sasagawa Kyoko" the girl introduced herself as Kyoko. Tsuna nodded her head,hitting the cap a little up to show Kyoko her large brown eyes

"I'm Sawada Tsunayuki but you may call me Tsuna" she replied nonchalantly yet she felt happy on the inside that she was talking to someone who was from the same school as hers.

"Is he your brother?" Kyoko asked the cross-dresser who stiffened.

"Ah, no"

"Oh.. I see"

An eery silence fell upon the three until Kyoko broke it

"So you study in Namimori Middle School?" Tsuna decided to break it since it was becoming very awkward.

Kyoko nodded

"I'm in Class 1-A"

Tsuna's eyes widened

"Really? I'm in Class 1-A too!"

Kyoko smile widened before saying

"Then that means that we're classmates so let's get along Okay?"

Tsuna's eyes widened again before she looked away, a blush tinting her cheeks. Kyoko looked at Tsuna's silent form with worry and concern before she finally realized it

"Ah! I'm sorry for being too casual with you!"

She apologized with a bowed head. Tsuna looked at Kyoko and began to wave her hands frantically

"No! It's not like that!" She exclaimed "It's just that I'm not used to meeting someone as kind as you" he added quite embarrassed while scratching his cheek, a habit he never forgot.

Reborn watch the two mingle about and decided to stare at Tsuna's happy form. He still didn't know what the boy was hiding from him but he will find out about it. He decided to stare and observe Tsuna's actions which were somehow graceful

"Bye Tsuna! see you in class!"

That snapped him out of his thoughts as he saw the girl walking away from them. He looked at Tsuna who had a dreamy look on his(her) face

"You have a crush on her don't you?"

Tsuna's head snapped over to him, disbelief written all over her face

"What? no! I just met her for God's sake!" she exclaimed flabbergasted. Reborn rolled his eyes at her and brought out Leon in his gun form

"Wait.., what are you-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she was shot in the forehead by a bullet that came from the gun

Reborn below at the tip of the gun and waited for his magic to work.

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

_Meanwhile, Tsuna was being engulfed by darkness, her thoughts only occupied a certain memory. A memory of her childhood._

_She watch her younger self, probably six and half already, wearing a light blue hoodie with the number 27. A plaid pink skirt below untucked. White stockings and pink running shoes. A familiar orange necklace around her tiny neck that looked like the one the teddy bear on her bed had_

_She watch her younger self play around the play ground like any ordinary child would, but the most abnormal thing here was that, she was alone unlike the many children who were gathered around and playing with each other on the other side._

_Tsuna knew why those kids were glaring at her younger self with full if hate, they didn't like her but before they did, before they would play with her everyday with her two best friends that she misses a lot_

_But too bad she couldn't turn back time now, she couldn't reaturn to the happy times that made her bpgreat nor could see return the people she loved back to her, that was the most regretful and miserable thing about time, it was horrible since nobody could control it however they want and time never gave them a chance to relieve their happy past_

_Suddenly her head felt blank._

_She looked at her younger crying self being approached by a figure and being comforted by that figure that she never knew, her eyes widened, this wasn't part of the memory._

_She reached out her hand to touch the figure's shoulder but all that happened was that she just went through the mysterious figure, her whole body being engulfed by a white light_

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

Reborn impatiently waited for the boy to wake up, he was amusing himself by watching Leon try to catch a fly with his tongue. His eyes wandered over to Tsuna, who's forehead began to light an orange flame.

The girl who was dressed as a boy opened her eyes which weren't a chocolate color anymore, but an orange color that resembled that of the flame with a golden iris.

Her clothes exploded into flames which only left her in her dark grey boxer shorts and the bandages that wrapped around her chest that concealed her true gender.

"REBORN!"

Reborn watch Tsuna with amusement as the thirteen year old swiftly dashed away from the infant hitman

"I WILL FIND SASAGAWA KYOKO AND TELL HER HOW I FEEL!"

Several passerby looked at the odd crossdressing girl, one even dared to mutter

"Kids these days, don't care what they wear, that's why never let your kids only wear diapers at a very young age, trust me"

An old lady shuddered at the horrible memory that was stored deep inside her brain, which have been awakened to haunt her dreams once more.

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

An old man ,driving an upgraded motorcycle, was humming with delight as he drove away to deliver the food which was to be delivered to his ever loyal customers, okay, he knew that was a lie since his customers weren't very loyal to him. But at least nothing unordinary happened

He should have never thought of that.

Because all of a sudden, a thirteen year old girl that looked like a boy ti him, jumped out of the bushes and ran through the roads where the man was driving.

SCREEE! BAM!

The elderly man tried his best to stop his vehicle, but it was too late because he was too close. He had a few seconds to decided whether to save himself or the girl, but being the greedy man he was, he chose himself and hit the boy square on the chest sending the youngster down the cliff of the road.

"I HIT SOMEONE!"

But he never thought of the consequences, being kicked into jail for hitting -killing- someone was the summary.

Tsunayuki was falling down the cliff and with her dying will, she grabbed onto the rocks of the cliff and kicked the cliff hard which sent her flying back through a couple of bushes. She immediately turned around when she heard a familiar voice

"Ah! Senpai!"

Taunayuki jumped out of the bushes, hitting the senpai in the process, and yelled out

"I found you!"

The poor lass looked like she was scared to death, which she was.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO!"

Kyoko's eyes widened, was this Tsuna?. Her first thought arrived into her mind

"I LIKE YOU! SO PLEASE BE M-"

Tsuna's sentence was never finished because a hard object hit head hard. The dazed cross-dresser stumbled a few steps back holding her injured head.

"You Hentai! Stay Away from her!" the senpai yelled with cold black eyes that stared down at her making Tsuna a flinch at how icy it was.

"Come on Kyoko, let's go and leave this loser"

"Ah, but wait Mochida-senpai!"

Kyoko protested but her arm was roughly grabbed by the black haired boy, she was dragged away from Tsuna with a sad look on her face yet curiosity in her eyes, what was he gonna ask?. Was her thoughts

Tsuna held her head in pain and looked around her surroundings, until every memory came back.

"Reborn!"

She yelled quite madly

"Yes?"

The female snapped her head towards the infant and gave him a cold hard glare

"What did you shoot me with?!"

She demanded answers while he was willing to give it to her

"That was the Dying Will Bullet I shot you with"

He brought out a golden bullet that had a V sign in the middle

"This bullet resurrects any person that had been shot by it with their dying will"

He explained while watching Tsuna change into his(her) extra school clothes which came from the bag

"Reborn! Did you know what you just did?!"

"Yes, I have seen that you have plenty of dying will that will be useful and essential in the future when you become the 10th Vongola Boss"

Cue le Facepalm

"Wrong! You just made my high school life even more miserable!"

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

Tsunayuki stood in front of the door of her classroom with a pale white face, her chocolate orbs filled with anxiety

"What will happen when Kyoko sees me?"

She sighed before opening the door where she was bombarded with teasing of her classmates

"Here comes the pantsman!"

"Haha! It's the Hentai!"

"I like you!"

"Confession of love!"

"We heard from Mochida-senpai!"

"Lover Boy!"

Tsuna rolled her eyes at her classmates and found them annoying so she shut the door and turned around to be faced with guys clad in heavy armor

"Woah! You can't go home yet!"

One of them yelled and carried her on his shoulders

"Captain Mochida is waiting is waiting for you in the dojo! So get ready to meet your punishment!" he chirped.

Tsuna's eyes widened and before they could take her to the dojo, she had grabbed on a branch from the tree outside of the school and hauled her way up to the tree, hiding from those people.

She watched several classmates of her run towards the dojo and she sweatdropped, are they that eager to see her get beaten up?, She thought and jumped down the tree with grace.

She looked around before knowing that the coast was clear.

"Ciaossu"

Tsuna looked down to see Reborn, her eyes narrowed into a fierce flare, she was pissed off at him

"Have you seen what you've done?!"

Reborn ignored her and said

"why don't you face that guy?"

Tsuna's face was one of bewilderment

"And get myself killed and even more embarrassed? No thanks" was her reply

"Your a coward"

Tsuna's eyes snapped opened at the insult

"what did you jut say?"

"your parents raised a coward, what a disgrace" he continued

Tsuna gritted her teeth in annoyance

"Your mother doesn't seem like the one who raised you much,could it have been your father who made you this way?" he continued

"Then he was a coward too" he finished

Tsuna's eyes glowed with anger, her chocolate eyes turning into ones of amber. She walked away from Reborn

"Oi,Where are you going?" he asked

"To show you that me and my father aren't cowards"

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

"he looks like he ran away!" Mochida laughed whole-heartedly. "Looks like I win!"

"Not so fast Mocha-senpai!"

A few giggles and laughs were heard from the crowd when Tsuna announced this.

Mochida turned his head and narrowed his eyes

"Well if it isn't the Hentai Stalker! God may have pity on you but I will smite you!" he said quite arrogantly.

Tsuna rolled his eyes

"Yeah,yeah, whatever"

Everyone looked at Tsuna with bewilderment, did her just say whatever?!.

Mochida was the first one to snap out of his trance

"You bastard!" he yelled and noticed the eyes that were strangely looking at him. "Ah, I mean, this will be an easy duel even for an idiot like you"

Tsuna's face went red

"So of you can get an ippon* off of me then you win" Mochida shrugged "This could be easy for a novice like you"

Tsunayuki nodded

"And the prize shall be Sasagawa Kyoko of course!"

"Ehhh?!"

Kyoko shrieked and stared at Mochida with horror, together with her friend, Kurokawa Hana, who looked ready to kill the kendo club captain.

Tsuna gritted her teeth and grabbed a wooden sword that resembled Mochida's. She looked at the roof window, a glint of gold was there and she winked at that direction and mouthed some words.

"Ready! Begin!"

Tsuna charged in while announcing this with the sword in hand ready to strike

"Hey! Wait you forgot your armor!" two guys yelled from a far carrying a suspiciously heavy armor.

Tsuna ignored the two and continued to run

BANG!

Tsuna fell to the floor, her face hitting it in the process, her head near Mochida's feet, she looked like she was about to surrender but it didn't look quite like it because she still had the sword in hand, and only an idiot would believe he was forfeiting

"HAHAHA! What?! Are you begging for mercy now?!" Mochida laughed. Kyoko's eyes widened with horror.

Everyone seem to worry about Tsuna since she wasn't moving for a good thirty seconds until an orange flame lit her forehead and the clothes around her body bursted into flames leaving her in her grey boxers and the bandages wrapped around her chest, concealing her true gender

"REBORN!" She yelled with seem to surprise Mochida. He couldn't even step back because his ankle was grabbed by Tsuna and he fell to the found with his leg up.

"I'LL GET IPPON WITH MY DYING WILL!" she announced and sat on top of Mochida senpai's stomach, straddling him in the process. Everyone's eyes bulged out when they say Tsuna pull on Mochida's black hair, her fist holding a handful of those hair.

"I GOT HYAKKUPON!*"

She yelled

An eery silence passed along the dojo before everyone bursted into cheers and laughter.

"That was smart Dame-Tsuna*!"

"He never specified what you had to get Ippon off of him!"

Tsuna showed it to the referee, but the guy never brought the red flag up making Tsuna her teeth

"Damnit!"

She cursed

She grabbed another handful of that hair and pulled on it, repeating the process until Mochida looked like Ikkaku from Bleach. His shiny bald head matched his unconscious pale face

"ZEMBU-PON*!"

Tsuna announced bringing her arm above her head to show the handful of hair, she looked at the referee, who quickly raised the red flag.

Whispers of horror went through the kendo club

"Is that really Tsuna?"

"He's scary"

But the audience said otherwise.

"Woah! Amazing! I can't believe Dame-Tsuna actually beat Mochida-senpai!"

Tsunayuki heard this as the orange flame from her head began to die down until it completely disappeared.

She grinned when everyone crowded around him, giving him compliments and a slap on the back, no longer giving her insults.

Kyoko!, her thoughts reminded her and she looked back to see the school idol there, smiling at her.

"Incredible!" she exclaimed which took Tsuna aback.

Suddenly, Kyoko went from cheerful to shy. She fiddled with her fingers while saying

"Ah, I'm sorry for the misunderstandment a while ago" she apologized and asked "so, what were you gonna say earlier?"

Tsuna looked at her with a confused expression until she realized it

"Ah!" she said which made everyone silent from that loud exclamation

"I wanted to say, I like you! So please be my friend!"

Crickets were heard all around until mostly everyone except Kyoko and Tsuna fell on the ground and facepalmed

"Man! So you weren't a Hentai after all!"

One guy said.

Tsuna nodded

"Of course, those people are disgusting" she made a disgusting noise which sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

Kyoko laughed with Tsuna and replied "Of course Tsuna-kun! We can be friends!"

Tsuna's grin widened

"Mocha-senpai... I hate guys like that so it's a good thing I won or else you would have landed in the hands of a real Hentai"

Tsuna smiled back at her making Kyoko's smile even bigger

Unknown to everyone, someone was watching Tsuna with a scowl on his face, his silver hair had matched his fierce emerald orbs which created a fierce aura around him, but those fangirls of his said otherwise.

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

Tsuna was walking down the path of home, listening to her Ipod. She swayed her hips to the rhythm. The sun was setting, creating an orange color in the sky which made it beautiful for Tsuna

"Hana ge nai tenshi wa boku ni itta"

"Ciaossu Decimo"

Tsuna unplugged one of his earphones from his ear and looked down on Reborn, the fedora wearing infant. She smiled at him

"Hi Reborn" she sounded cheery which made Reborn raise an eyebrow. Tsuna seem to noticed what were Reborn's thoughts and answered it.

"I wanted to thank you because if you hadn't helped me then I would have never made any friends" her smile was bigger and brighter than the sun which amused Reborn and also brought satisfaction to the hitman.

The two walked in peace going home

"By the way Reborn, what does Decimo mean?"

"it's the male leader term for 'The tenth'"

Tsuna let mischief spark in her eyes and decided to trust for once in his life

"Then call me Decima!"

. . .

- Optional Crack Ending -

"Are you gay?"

"No! It means I'm a girl you idiot!"

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

_The sky is dark because God had just created it, but a small spot is bright ,soon to be big until there is no darkness left to engulf it anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Step by Step**

**_The Human Bomb...?_**

Reborn watch the boy..er..girl eat her breakfast peacefully, he didn't even have to wake her up just to get to school because it seemed like she could take care of herself... Except her grades.

Tsunayuki felt like she was being stared at by someone and turned her head to see Reborn looking at her, it felt awkward since her announcement yesterday, her confessing that she was a girl dressed up as a boy. She began to regret telling him that.

"Ne Tsuki" her head snapped over to Reborn who began calling her that by that nickname ever since yesterday. Her head tilted and she asked

"Hmm? What?"

"Who is that kid beside you?" he stared at the picture frame from behind her head and certainly, there was one girl with her, who looked rather younger than Tsuna.

"Ah...you mean Hime-chan...?" she wondered. Reborn nodded in response.

"Who is she to you?"

Reborn looked at the girl go silent before answering

"My little sister" she replied

Reborn raised his eyebrows in question, he didn't know he had a sibling.

"Where is she?"

"out camping with her friends"

Reborn didn't know if she was being honest at all because her eyes held it yet her body told a completely different story

Another awkward silence fell upon the two

What a nice morning to start with, Tsuna sarcastically thought

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Tsuna didn't know why she was holding a card that had writings on it that she was familiar with, it was a schedule of some sort that Reborn gave to her. She read the first one that was on the schedule, a transfer student was coming.

She didn't know of it at all but decided to ignore it for a while. She read the last one, a volleyball tournament was up and it seemed like they have ran out of regular players...

How suspicious, Tsuna thought narrowing her eyes but she didn't care at the least, she was a substitute and she found out that she was okay in anything that had a ball involved, except volleyball, she literally got traumatized there after getting hit with some many balls

**_That sounds so wrong~_**

She shuddered and looked around, who said that?, she thought and hid the small card in the pocket of her Namimori Middle School pants, which was a part of her cross dressing outfit.

"Ah! Good Morning Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna turned her head to see Kyoko waving at her with a smile. Tsuna returned the smile and waved back

"Good Morning!" she replied.

"Ne Tsuna have you heard about the new transfer student?" Kyoko quickly asked. Tsuna nodded "Just recently, who do you think it is? A boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a boy!" Kyoko giggled. Tsuna rolled her eyes, this girl never bored her ever since the two of them met and became friends.

The two sat beside each other, doing different things while waiting for the teacher to come in. Tsuna was listening to music on his earphones which somehow landed on a song created by Katy Perry but was sang by her. She never understood why the idol always changed her hair color, couldn't she pick one hair color and stay with it for at least a few years?

Suddenly the teacher came in, holding his usual brown folder, with a student following him. Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open when she heard the teacher announce that the transfer student was here.

She examined, checked out, the transfer student and found out that he had a handsome face. He had silvery hair that was short barely reached his shoulders and bangs that were shaped in a letter M to not cover his face.

His eyes were closed which Tsuna realized. Looks like we have a deep sleeper. She giggled inside her head while watching the boy with curiosity, suddenly, she looked back at her book, ignoring the teacher's introduction about the student, because she was too engrossed on the small notebook that Reborn gave her.

But she didn't predict that the transfer student was gonna walk over to her nor even kick her out of her seat together with her desk that was spotless, but was slightly cracked because of the impact.

Her eyes went toward the crack on the desk and she gritted her teeth, that will be her desk for the entire year and now it had a crack unlike all the other desks ,and plus, she liked the desk because it was comfortable to sleep on.

"What the hell's you problem!" she barked with glaring eyes which took the man slightly taken aback, opening his emerald eyes which surprised Tsunayuki at how green it was.

"Wow" she mumbled silently so that nobody would hear what she said, unfortunately for him, the silver haired boy heard her and narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Gokudera Hayato! Go back to your seat! And Sawada Tsunayuki please compose yourself!" the teacher barked which broke off the two from having another quarrel

"Yes Sensei" she muttered holding her head down while fixing her desk and sat down on the chair, slouching while mumbling

"What an asshole"

She was certainly referring it to Gokudera, who shot her a glare and she rolled her eyes, another way to make the best day ever.

She brought out a book and wrote down something on the right side of the page and wrote below a word 'Enemies'

Below the Enemy category, was Mochida, which she spelled Mocha. And she wrote Gokudera Hayato,

Don't judge a book by it's cover. Her father's words rang through her head and she cursed and erased the name while groaning.

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Tsunayuki sighed, she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone including her new friend, Sasagawa Kyoko. She looked everywhere for Reborn, who was missing, until an idea came into mind, she crouched down beside a white box that was used for any fire emergencies.

She knocked lightly on the box while checking if no one was around in the halls. She noticed that the coast was clear and waited for the hidden door to open, and it did because inside of it was Reborn, sitting comfortably on the chair inside of it. Tsunayuki remained calm yet she was freaking out.

How the heck did a fancy room get there?! Nevermind that! How the hell did it fit?! Was her frantic thought.

"Ciaossu"

"Hi"

She sheepishly said with a small smile, trying her best to be kind, it was very awkward after her confession to him yesterday. It surprised both him and her actually. She was really regretting it every second.

"What do you want?"

Reborn sounded rude which made Tsuna huff

"Look Reborn, I actually came to ask for a favor" she said quickly getting to the point instead of sweet talking to raised his eyebrows. He was starting to get suspicious because this was the first time she asked a favor from him in the span of two days.

What. An. Idiot

He will definitely say no and find some other excuse, this girl was nothing at all

"Could you shoot me with the dying will bullet during the Volleyball Tournament?"

His eyebrows disappeared through his hair before he smirked ,he was wrong because this girl was something, and chuckled lightly which caught the thirteen year old's attention. Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him but patiently waited for his answer

"No"

Her eyes widened and she cursed every bad word she knew in every language she knew, which was English, Japanese and Spanish,yeah, she loved Spanish.

Reborn heard every bad word she muttered below her breath and chuckled again, this was just plain amusing to him. He watch her stop her little curse parade and look at him with a glare

"Come on Reborn! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of a newly made friend!"

She even added a stomp for extra effect for her pleading. Reborn shook his head and his baby like voice let out a

"No Tsuki-Baka, Last I've heard and checked, you were alright in sports instead of being some weakly person in Ippon"

Reborn felt very proud with the lie he just made up with

Tsuna rolled her eyes and looked at him with a glare and said

"I'm not the idiot here! Your the idiot, idiot!"

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Tsunayuki was getting nervous, because she was in front of a large-fucking-crowd which she despised a lot. Because those people used to call her names and tease her and now there they were cheering on her like they depended on her

Oh yeah... They did.

Tsuna gulped and noticed that she was the blocker in the game and her head fell down in disappointment, her one weak point, she didn't and will never know how to block something (oh but she will in the near future)

Tsuna felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see a handsome looking guy with a cheery smile on his face. His dark locks matched his darker amber orbs which made a great combination.

"Good Luck Kid!" the boy said. Tsuna raised her eyebrows, and it seemed like the boy realized his questioning look and laughed making Tsuna sweatdrop

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and you are...?"

"Tsunayuki Sawada"

Yamamoto quickly retracted his hand away from her shoulder and eyed her quite suspiciously with those eyes of his, Tsuna started to sweat,why the hell was he looking at her? She didn't know the reason either.

The boy's staring ended when the coach blew the whistle which caught everyone's attention and signaled for all players to go onto the field.

A familiar fedora wearing baby stood by a familiar roof window, watching Yamamoto stare and Tsuna as if he knew her. Reborn looked at Leon and nodded in which the chameleon nodded back.

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

"AH!" Tsuna yelled out while _finally _blocking a single ball to other team's court. But unfortunately for her, another player from the other team striked it which earned another point for class 1-C

Tsuna heard that the coach blew which signaled that it was time to catch a breather. Thirty minutes has passed and they only had 1 point while the other team had three points. Tsuna felt somewhat disappointed yet she knew it was also her fault, she wasn't good nor fast enough the block the incoming balls (sounded quite wrong)

She looked at her team mates who gave her bad looks such, except Yamamoto, the boy just gave him a grin.

"Let's do our best on the next set!" he exclaimed making Tsuna feel even more guilty for not even trying her best. Suddenly, shame filled her whole body as she saw that everyone had wounds or scars in either their faces or hands.

Their wounds were wrapped in bandages while Tsuna was harmless. She finally realized it.

Their trying their hardest. She thought feeling ashamed, she relied on the dying will bullet instead of trying her hardest. Suddenly something sparked on her eyes which caught a certain hitman's attention.

Reborn watch the girl's eyes go from a chocolate color to an orange one. His eyes flickered with interest and finally he saw the face that he's been waiting for. A look of determination and confidence instead of one that begged.

He waited for a few minutes before he saw Leon walking to him with a brown folder in it's mouth. Reborn opened the folder first before closing it and looked at Leon with a look that read, turn-into-a-gun-cause-I'm-gonna-shoot-that-idiot.

Leon, looking like he understood his master, nodded and turned himself into a green shiny pistol with yellow eyes.

Reborn smirked before loading the gun with two bullets. He aimed the gun towards Tsuna's feet but it was quite difficult since she was walking, outside he was pretty calm but in the inside he was thinking, stop moving or I might shoot your brains out instead of your legs idiot!.

And as if Tsunayuki sensed it, she immediately stopped and felt a throb of pain hit her knees. She fell to the ground with pain in her eyes and knees. All of her team mates gathered around her, most with worried expression while some with happiness, cause she'll finally be out of the game. (truth hurts)

Tsuna shakily got up with the help of Yamamoto, Yamomoto sensing something looked at Tsuna's chest, his eyes narrowing. But his eyes returned to normal and he let a grin plaster his face.

"Woah! Tsuna! Are you okay?!" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna looked at him quite sheepishly before replying with a grin

"Yeah, sorry but I thought something just shot me"

Her teammates looked at her weirdly before going back to their places and just in time, the coach blew his whistle.

Gokudera looked at the boy (*coughs* girl) with disappointment and anger in his face, this guy would be the tenth Vongola Boss?! They would definitely be doomed.

Tsunayuki looked at the roof window where she looked at yesterday. Her face full of confusion contorted into one of thankfulness to a certain baby hitman.

Reborn smirked, as long as you learned your lesson. He thought

Tsuna positioned herself in front of the net, getting ready for the ball to come over the net, and just when the ball was tossed over the net she jumped. She noticed that she wouldn't make it because the ball was too high for her reach. But by some unknown force, she jumped higher than she expected and which made her squeak in surprise

"H-HYAAA!"

Her scream caught four male's attention, and several odd looks towards her. But it was quickly dismissed when a ball hit her most important private part.

The lower part of her body blocked the ball and sent it back to the opponent's team, who were most likely frozen from shock and surprise,earning a score for her team. She fell to the ground and began to writhe in pain, she didn't have a man's dick but it still hurt like hell!

Her face contorted into one of pain which caught Yamamoto's attention as he ran over to Tsuna with concern but his teammates didn't seem to care because they were cheering since they finally had a point.

"I-I'm o-okay" Tsuna managed to slur out.

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Tsuna placed her hands on her knees while crouching, panting because she was so tired. Well who wouldn't? Using your important organ just to block a ball

She looked up at the score boards and grinned a male-ish grin. Her orange orbs turned back to hose chocolate ones which caught a prefect's interest.

The score was 21: 13 which meant that her team had won the game. Yamamoto sensing Tsuna's tiredness passed her a bottle of water

Tsuna fortunately caught it with a little bit of ease. She gulped down the bottle of water, spilling some on her shirt

"Fuah!"

She gasped from drinking too much water.

"Hey Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned her head to look at Yamamoto who was grinning at her.

"We won!"

His exclamation was heard by Tsuna's ears. Tsuna nodded

"And it's all thanks to you!"

Tsuna's head tilted in confusion but shook her head and replied with a beautiful smile

"No it's thanks to everyone that we won"

Her smile made Yamamoto's cheeks burn a light pink which never happened before causing the girl to giggle at the boy's reddened face

Gokudera clenched his fist while gritting his teeth, he will not allow this boy to become the Tenth Vongola Boss even if it kills him!

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

She was confused, with a capital C. Tsuna didn't know why Gokudera called her outside of the gym and looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"E-Eto, why did you call me Gokudera-kun?"

Her question drifted through the wind and into three people's ears.

One was a girl that was behind a wall. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and she wore a school uniform that didn't belong to Namimori. She was probably there to stalk the baby hitman again.

Second was Reborn of course, who was hiding in the tree behind Tsuna sitting comfortably on the couch in the hidden spot without the girl realizing it. And last was the silver haired bomber

"If some trash like you become the 10th. The Vongola Family is doomed" Gokudera gritted his teeth while Tsuna raised her eyebrows, she was trash?

She brought her cap down to cover her eyes, the same cap she wore at the gym. (and during the first chapter)

"Oh? So are you in the mafia as well?"

Her question caught him off guard, what kind of person would ask that? Apparently Tsuna is. Gokudera decided to ignore that question and narrow his eyes at her. He snarled at her

"Shut up, Your annoying and This is your end" Tsuna eyes widened when she saw him holding dynamites on each of his hands

"E-Eh?! D-Dynamite?!" her shriek was heard throughout the whole backyard of the school

"This happened too fast"

Tsuna's head snapped back to stare at the baby.

"Reborn... In a place like that?" she gave him a 'WTF' face

Reborn ignored the look and hopped towards Tsuna's head with ease and sat on her cap that hid most of her hair.

"Gokudera Hayato"

"... So... You guys know each other?"

Her awkward question was answered by Reborn

"Yup, he's a family member I called from Italy"

Tsuna looked at Reborn then back at Gokudera, does he know my secret? She thought before asking

"So your in the Mafia Gokudera-kun?"

Reborn looked at the calm girl with amusement, he knew that she was freaking out in the inside but decided to do the 'stay calm and act cool' thing.

Gokudera ignored her question and continued to glare at her and the baby hitman.

"So your the hitman that the Kyuudaime* has the most trust in" His question was mostly directed towards Reborn making Tsuna huff, she was ignored once again

"Yes I am the hitman the the Kyuudaime trusts in most"

"Then is it true that if I defeat this boy then I will become the Tenth"

"Yup"

Tsuna sighed from relief, he didn't know that she was a girl but something inside her mind clicked before she processed every single detail

"Eh?! Can you even do that?! And was it all bullshit that I was destined to be the next Vongola Boss?!"

Why was she panicking now when she never really wanted to become the next boss, but now, she changed her mind, maybe just maybe she wanted a life where she wasn't a loser and she had friends.

"If you don't want to lose then fight"

Reborn simply stated

Tsuna's eyes widened with pure horror, she had to fight. She decided to use a very known Pokemon move that she learned when she was young, run away!

But unfortunately, she was stopped by a dynamite exploding in front of her

"Kya!"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna who screamed a girly scream. His eyes narrowed, was this boy gay? He decided that he will never acknowledge a gay boss.

He stepped forward and stopped right behind the crouching Tsuna, dynamites in his hand.

"Where the hell did you get that extra dynamite?!" she shrieked while holding her ears that we're painfully cringing from the explosion.

"It is said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body"

Immediately, her eyes widened and landed onopoto the bomber's pants and she grimaced while mumbing

"Wouldn't want anything to explode in there"

Gokudera flushed red, his emerald orbs flashing with anger and, of course, embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

"So he's practically a human bomb?" Tsuna asked. Reborn nodded "His other name is, Hurricane Bomb Hayato"

Tsuna began to think in her mind, so his first make was Hayato? Like the anime, 'The Combat Butler Hayato?... Wait, wasn't the butler's name Hayate?

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard another explosion which was unfortunately behind her

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

On top of the Namimori Middle School roof was a six year old year old girl, her blonde hair was pulled up in a tight side ponytail. She wore a yellow hoodie and a green skirt. She wore red running shoes. Her bright brown eyes were darkened as she held a puppy in her arms

She gritted her teeth as she watched Tsuna being chased around by Gokudera. She didn't like to see Tsuna in pain but she couldn't show herself just yet... Yet.

"Soon... We'll meet again"

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

"HIE!"

Tsuna screamed when she was cornered by nine other than the bomber himself. Gokudera stared at her, hate wasn't in his eyes anymore but he couldn't help but be interested in this boy

"This will be the end of the Tenth!"

He announced before throwing the dynamite which scattered around.

"Disappear!"

That word suddenly made Tsuna's mind click towards ,his classmates who used to be mean to him were willing to be friends with him now. Yamamoto, who become Tsuna's newest friend. Kyoko, Tsuna's first friend, the person she started to like (not love Kay?).

If the dynamites explodes then the school building will collapse from the explosion, everyone... They. Might. Die.

Tsuna began to use her instincts

"I need to quickly extinguish it!" determination flooded her whole eyes as she exclaimed this and she used her hands to stop the fire from the ignited dynamites.

"Ouch" she muttered as the flame burned through her hand. "This won't do!" she exclaimed as she extinguished another dynamite, the stinging pain throbbed in her palm making her hiss.

Suddenly, her eyes hardened like steel

"But I can't give up now! If I do! Everyone will be in danger!"

BANG!

Her whole world went black

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

_Tsuna opened her brown orbs, looking around as if searching for something. Here again?. She thought until her eyes widened when a scene played before her, this scene was very familiar and it still played in Tsuna's mind_

_"HAHAHA! It's No-Good-Tsuna!"_

_Everyone chanted around her younger self._

_Four year old Tsunayuki was crouching down on the ground, holding her ears, covering them. Her chocolate colored orbs were teary with fresh and old tears. Her cheeks were red from all the crying. Her small lips were forming words_

_"Ple-Please... S-Stop!"_

_The bullying continued, someone pulled her hair_

_"Hey! The No-Good-Tsuna just yelled at us!"_

_All kids who gathered around her glared at her with hate and anger_

_"Who do you think you are?!" someone yelled at her while pulling her hair too._

_"Your just No-Good-Tsuna!" another yelled_

_Even more insults were yelled towards her younger self._

_Tsunayuki bowed her head, droplets fell to to the ground. Tsuna tried her best to wipe her tears but she couldn't, it just kept on flowing down as if it was an endless river._

_Suddenly she heard something_

_"Onee-sama?"_

_Her head snapped upwards to look at her younger sister, small and frail. She looked just like her. Her four year old younger sister appeared in another of her memories._

_Her eleven year old self was holding her sister's hand_

_"Don't worry Hime, I'll protect you"_

_Suddenly she remembered._

_She had to protect everyone from the dynamites that the silver haired bomber caused. She gritted her teeth. She did this once and she'll do it again_

_"If only I was still alive! I would have extinguished all the dynamite to protect everyone!"_

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Reborn watch Leon turn back into a chameleon after it's transformation to a gun. The thirteen year old girl was still knocked out on the ground, unmoving, he started to get worriedly . If Tsuna didn't wake up now, it would be the day of his death

As if God read his mind. Tsuna woke up with a blazing orange flame on her forehead which matched her orange eyes, light blue boxers with yellow stars and the usual bandages that wrapped around her chest. Reborn smirked, his student didn't let him die today. He thought as he watched Tsuna extinguish the ignited dynamites.

"Tsk"

Gokudera clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowed and he brought out twice the dynamite he used a while ago.

"Double the bombs!"

He yelled throwing the dynamite in the air. Tsuna eyes narrowed before she leaped into the air

"Extinguish!" she yelled it as of it was a motto every time she extinguished a dynamite. Tsuna smirked in triumph, nothing could beat her when she was in 'Dying Will Mode' time

Gokudera's eyes widened when he watch the boy extinguish all the dynamite. No one could have ever done that but this boy had out done his skills.

Gokudera began to bite his bottom lip anxiously, he only had one choice, to use his newest technique. He brought out dynamite, even more than the dynamite he brought out just a minute ago.

"Triple the Bombs!"

But his plan backfired because one of the dynamite fell. Gokudera, shocked, dropped all of the dynamite in the process.

"Crap!"

Tsuna had to make a decision, let all of the dynamite explode or save him.

Well she didn't really had a choice because she was in Dying Will Mode. And her last dying will was to extinguish all the dynamite.

So in the end, she saved his ass from being burned.

The fire on Tsuna's forehead disappeared making her return back to normal. Those once radiant bright orange eyes turned brown

"Ah, I did it"

She sighed from relief and turned her attention towards the silver haired bomber who was on the floor on his but with a look of relief all over his face

**_His Fucking Face_**

Tsuna's eyes widened at the voice in her head and looked around to see that everyone was staring at her. She ignored the voice for a while and looked at Gokudera with a feral glare. Gokudera gulped, a shudder running along his spine as Tsuna grabbed him by the shirt collar. Their foreheads almost touching

"ARE AN IDIOT!?"

All memory of only being dressed in boxers and the wrappings around his chest close to nothing. Shame and embarrassment was completely over taken by anger as she continued to scold and yell at him

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU USE DYNAMITES AS YOUR WEAPON?!"

She continuously shook him making the boy feel dizzy.

Reborn watched Tsuna yell and scold at Gokudera, an amused and devilish smirk on his face. He was in a safe distance away from the two teenagers but he could hear the yells perfectly well, he didn't pity the poor boy at all because he felt that Gokudera somehow deserved it

"ARE AN IDIOT FOR USING THE TRIPLE BOMB?!"

More shakes were given to the poor bomber who looked like he was ready to go to heaven, but God didn't open the gates for him.

"IF YOUR NOT SURE WHAT YOUR DOING THEN DON'T DO IT AT ALL! BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE DIED IF I HADN'T EXTINGUISHED ALL THE DYNAMITES!"

Gokudera's emerald orbs's widened when he heard the last phrase. This boy, this boy was worried about him even though he was an enemy. His heart throbbed and created a beating sound

_Thump Thump_

He felt warm in the inside and couldn't help but let out a small smile. But he gasped when he felt arms wrap around him

"So don't do that again Gokudera-kun, if you die then all your fan girls commit suicide"

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Tsunayuki sighed as she plopped herself on the couch in the living room of her house, T.V. remote in hand. She clicked the 'ON' button while playing with a strand of her hair which was let down and reached her waist.

The hat that covered her hair was on the coat rack, neatly hanged their. She wore a simple light pink sleeveless sun dress that reached above her knees. Everyone in the house already knew that she was a girl so she decided to relax for the time being since today was Wednesday and tomorrow was Thursday, the second to the last day of school for the week.

Her chest bindings were in the trashcan since it was so damaged that it was unable to be used again and she needed to buy another roll tomorrow, she wanted to go buy right now but it was already night time making her sigh

"Ciaossu" Reborn said, walking into the room and sitting beside her.

Oh yeah, she forgot, Reborn had already explained to her what had just happened today. She had a new -slave- subordinate who was Gokudera. She sighed from stress, a -handsome- weird guy had just joined her group with Reborn.

Trouble was sure to be created if this still continued. But alast, Reborn will never let her do so what she pleased. Great, she sounded somehow British now. She thought with a fallen look on her face.

"How did this happen?"

"What just happened"

Tsuna had to think whether to answer her tutor's question or not.

"Oh nothing"

A gun was pointed at her

"Tell me"

Tsuna gulped but remained calm and decided to ask something that first came into mind

"You know Gokudera-kun right?"

"Yes"

"He can hide dynamite in any part of his body right?"

"Yes"

"So, he also hides dynamite in his underwear to right?"

An eery and awkward silence fell upon the two until Reborn looked at her with a straight face and finally answered

"Why don't you ask him"

As if on cue, the doorbell of the house rang causing Tsuna to shoot up from her seat and look at Reborn

"I'll go answer the door okay?"

Tsuna walked out of the living room, hips swishing to the sides. A small smile on her face as she exited the living room and passed by the hallways that were adorned with picture frames of the family and friends. Tsuna sadly looked at one picture. She was ten years old ,posing like a model, hands on hips, left over in front of right foot, a bright smile on her face, her vibrant brown eyes didn't compare to her dull ones today. She was wearing a two piece light orange bikini. With her, was her sister.

Her three year old sister had chocolate brown eyes like hers, full of youth and was radiant. She was wearing a one piece turquoise swimsuit that matched the frog stuff toy she brought everywhere. The stuff toy was on her hand as had only one eye open to show that she was winking.

If only we can come back to those times. Tsuna sadly thought and was brought back to reality when she heard another

Ding~ Dong~

She sighed irritably before making her towards the door and casually opened it, her mahogany brown orbs met coal black ones. Tsuna blinked at the man before he. The man was wearing an ordinary mailman uniform making her slightly suspicious since mailman don't wear black all over. The man was holding a clipboard with a paper clipped to it

"Ms. Tsunayuki Sawada?" Tsuna raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. She signed the paper waited for something to be handed over to her. She received a package and a letter. Her eyes narrowed at the big package that stood on the floor and reached her waist. A yellow envelope on top of it, that had a green frog sticker on it

Her eyes widened at the frog sticker

"Tsuki,who was that?"

She gulped and stared at deserted hallways, Reborn was still in the living room, watching T.V.

She took a shaky breath and replied

"N-No one Reborn"

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

The dark sky isn't so dark anymore but something is brewing inside of it, there's a storm coming but it won't harm you because it moves according to the what sky says like the faithful weather it is


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Step by Step**

**_The Rain's Suicidal Attempt...?_**

Tsuna stayed in her orange room. She sat on the floor, holding a letter with a green frog sticker in the middle to keep the letter close. Tsuna sighed and traced her fingers on the box that reached above her head since she was sitting down. Tsuna once again sighed and brought out a scissor from nowhere. She stared at the box that had a 'Fragile' sticker on it. She scoffed

"Hime never sends anything fragile"

She continued to cut the box until it was open. She dumped all of the objects that was inside the box quite roughly. She threw the unusable box out the window, which landed in her neighbor's yard. She stared at the pink box that sat on the floor.

The box was twice the size of her head and it was pink. The box was decorated with white pearls and had a yellow handle. In the middle of the box was a silver keyhole that intrigued her on how will she open the box.

Tsuna shrugged and placed the pink box on her bed. She grabbed the letter that contained a frog sticker from her desk. She placed the frog sticker on her cheek, which somehow relaxed her a bit. She mercilessly ripped the envelope open and grabbed the small piece of letter from within

_Dear Onee-sama,_

_I hope we'll see each other again! Anyway, I'm alright and I've heard that your making friends right now. So I decided to send you a little gift. I hope you can use it so that when I return home you'll show me what you did okay?! And introduce me to your friends too! Onee-sama, please remember that Hime loves you a lot, I love you with all my heart and I'll try my best to come home okay?_

Tsuna felt her eyes water from the letter. She muffled a sob with her right hand. She missed her younger sister tremendously and she only wished to see her once again, but alas faith didn't let her. She saw the below the letter was a single silver key. She wiped her teary eyes to prevent herself from crying. She inserted the key into the keyhole and twisted it.

CLACK

Tsuna felt herself smile as she placed the key next to her and stared at the objects inside the box. It had yarns in different colors, sewing needles and the other materials for sewing. She grabbed the brown bear pin cushion and couldn't help but giggle, her sister bought something like this for her. An eery silence fell upon the brunette and she twitched. Her sister bought something like this for _her_

"Is Hime trying to insult me?!"

She questioned, her sister knew very much that when it came to sewing, it brought out the girl inside of her... So... Was her sister trying to say to her that she wasn't feminine enough?!

She gritted her teeth and grabbed the sewing needle and some colored yarn. And from that night, she began to sew with a small smile on her face, she didn't hate the gift but was actually glad that her sister sent her something.

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna sighed, last night was hell. She kept on getting pricked by that sharp needle, but she enjoyed sewing, it made her calm and remember the good memories and to remind herself that she was still a girl.

She stood in the middle of the field, the scorching sun glaring down upon her. It was hot, way too hot to be playing Baseball. She was wearing a jacket. The Namimori Jacket with her usual cap on to hide her long hair. She fanned herself and looked around

She remembered that Gokudera told her that he was gone resupply his dynamite since it was almost out of stock. Great, just freaking great. How will she ever know if he even hides dynamite in his underwear.

**_Argh, why the hell are we under the fucking sun?!_**

Tsuna forgot about her inner, she developed inner ever since she met Gokudera Hayato. It pissed her off that Inner was very loud and disturbed her every single time. And what worst was that Inner was a part of her and Inner cursed almost every time they talked to each other

_Because we're playing Baseball for P.E Inner, and both teams don't want me. So until one team chooses me, we're gonna have to stay under this sun for a looong time._

She heard her Inner groan and silently cursed inside of her mind. She didn't hate her Inner, she just found her completely annoying.

"Hey guys! Are we done choosing teams?!"

Some idiot, who wanted to start the game already and play out under the scorching sun, yelled out from one team.

"Just one left! And it's Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna sighed, she was being called by her ever popular school name. She loathed that name just because she never placed any efforts in anything doesn't mean she was 'No Good'

"Guess what, you can have Dame-Tsuna"

"What? No way! Sure he's good at Volleyball but in Baseball! He sucked!"

Tsuna sighed, she continued to hear both of the teams arguing with each other on who should get her and the worst part about it was that neither team wanted her, because every team she joined, lost. Call it bad luck if you must.

_Hey Inner, don't you think P.E. is such a pain_

**_Pain in the ass for me, I wished that you never cross dressed, because if you didn't, then the only P.E. we're ever gonna do is run around the field._**

Tsuna sighed, her Inner knew why she ever crossdressed, it was related to the past. And Tsuna just wanted to keep it in the past but she couldn't.

"Hey Tsuna! You awake there buddy?"

Tsuna returned back to reality when she heard someone calling her name. Her brown eyes blinked and stared at the person who called for her, Yamamoto Takeshi. A spiky black haired fourteen year old male teenager with dark amber eyes. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his eyes, they were somehow alluring because it contained happiness in them.

"Tsuna"

Tsuna flinched when she felt someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she blinked once more and stared back at amber orbs of the more athletic male

"Yes?"

Tsuna watch Yamamoto heave a sigh of relief making her tilt her head in confusion. Yamamoto, noticing the confusion written all over her face , answered

"Ah, I thought you were dead cause you weren't breathing"

Tsuna's eyes widened, she stopped breathing? She never knew. But one thing for sure was, that whatever made her stop breathing was Yamamoto's eyes, because it wasn't completely filled with happiness or determination for the whole, it also contained something that Tsuna couldn't understand.

Tsuna suddenly remembered something

"Ah Yamamoto-kun, do what know which team I'm in?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto laughed at her while removing his hand from her shoulder and wrapping her whole body with one arm. Amusement in his eyes

"Your in my team Tsuna!"

He exclaimed eccentrically making Tsuna slightly smile at how happy he was and that he hpy that she was in her team. Then Tsuna suddenly heard the coach blow his whistle

"Alright! Go to your respective teams now boys!"

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

It was somehow a battlefield there, instead of guns there were baseballs, gloves and bats. And instead of dying, there were 'outs'. And if someone hit the other team's player with their weapon -ball-, that person wouldn't die but they would hear an 'out'

Tsuna felt like she was in a battlefield as she stood there on second base. She felt extremely uncomfortable there, just standing there under the bright yet hot sun. She felt extremely tensed as she watch Yamamoto hit the ball.

Wait, Yamamoto hit the ball?

"Run Dame-Tsuna!"

At that yell, Tsuna ran, following the path of white lines. And suddenly, a baseball zoomed in front of her face, almost touching her nose, but she stepped back before the ball could hit her.

"Damn it!" she heard someone curse from the other team, she looked around and spotted Yamamoto just behind her, trying his best to catch up to her.

"Tsuna! Keep running!" he yelled. Tsuna clearly heard him and kept on running, she passed by third base and heard her team cheer.

"Go Dame-Tsuna!"

She felt her cheeks heat up and determination shined in her eyes, she will do whatever it takes to reach the homebase. Tsunayuki kept on running, not even noticing a person from the other team throw the ball, directly at her.

BAM!

Tsuna fell on the floor, on her butt with a loud thud. She rubbed her reddish forehead and flet something circular attached to it. she grabbed the circular object and stared at it. It was white and it was a ball, she was out, but in the battlefield, she was killed.

She gulped as she stood up and to look at her teammates who were sending her dirty looks and glares

"Great going Dame-Tsuna! we lost the game!" one exclaimed, making Tsuna feel shameful. Her brown orbs full of sadness as she looked down. She got ready and kept her ground, she waited for the upcoming insults but heard nothing.

She brought her head up and saw that no one dared to insult her because they were looking right past her. She reluctantly turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Yamamoto glaring at the group. She gulped, was he glaring at me too? she nervously thought.

"Maa Maa, it's nobody's fault! and besides, it's just a game!"

More like a battlefield, Tsuna thought as she saw Yamamoto smile yet what he said held a serious tone.

"Y-Yeah"

Everyone said. Tsuna's eyes twinkled with admiration for the baseball nut, he defended her!

Silently, Tsuna thanked the heavens that someone finally defended her! And it was Yamamoto Takeshi! The popular athlete of Namimori Middle School who currently has a Fan Club and is probably being stalked by a fan girl right now!

"tch, but still, it's Dame Tsuna's fault that we lost so he has to sweep the whole field by himself!" one dumbass exclaimed

And just like that, the soon to be Mafia Boss was handed a broom to sweep the field with.

"Do it seriously, Loser!" the same dumbass yelled at her, making her sigh. she furrowed her eyebrows from frustration, how was it her fault? those guys also got hit by the ball! and the only one who was able to earn the team a point was Yamamoto Takeshi!

She grumbled out of frustration, she wished that she never cross dressed.

"Hey Tsuna!"

Speak of the devil, Tsuna thought and turned her head to see Yamamoto there, holding a broom behind his head with both of his arms dangling from the stick of the broom.

"Yamamoto?" she questioned as the fourteen year old lad stood beside her, sweeping along side her. She furrowed her eyebrows from confusion this time. Yamamoto sensing her confusion answerd her question. Tsuna couldn't help but smile, she was being helped by Yamamoto.

Tsuna apologized to Yamamoto for getting hit by the ball but Yamamoto just laughed and waved it off

"Don't worry, it's just P.E., not the real game!" he said with a genuine grin making Tsuna's smile slightly widen. Tsuna and Yamamoto sweeped in peace, the two having some conversations here and there.

"You know Yamamoto-kun, your pretty amazing in Baseball, did you inherit it from your Mom?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto looked at her weirdly before replying

"How did you know?"

"I heard that your Father was a pretty good Swordsman so I probably guessed you got your skills from your mother"

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at her, did he know his Father? He thought.

"Well I got my throwing skills from her but my hitting skills from my Dad actually" he chuckled. Tsuna made an 'ahhh' as if she was listening to a bedtime story.

"But my skills in Baseball have been dropping lately" he sighed. Tsu a snapped her head towards him to give him a hard stare making him slightly sweat at the stare that was given to him by the brunette

"So Tsuna, do you know what I could do?" Tsuna's eyes widened, he was asking advice from her, but why?

"Um... why?" she asked

"Because, haven't you've seen yourself in the Kendo Battle and the Volleyball Tournament?! You were amazing!" he exclaimed

Tsuna felt her cheeks flush from the compliment

"And plus" Yamamoto said while looking down on the ground with a solemn look on his face "You remind me of someone and your pretty reliable" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, she reminded him of someone he knew? wonder who.

But nonetheless, she took a deep breath and answered him

"I think all you need is some practice and effort, but you should never forget the reason on why you play baseball, because if you remember why, then you'll suddenly fell a boost! And you'll just hit homeruns!"

She exclaimed with a laugh because she was having fun from just talking with him.

Yamamoto grinned and wrapped his arm around her

"That's what I thought! And don't worry! I'll remember that advice when I'm in a game! So from today on! I'll practice like my life depends on it!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, maybe her advice made him too eccentric

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna sighed from relief and tiredness when she finally arrived home. She said 'Hi' to her Mother and gave her hug before struggling to climb the stairs of her house. On the way to her room, she spotted Reborn, who looked rather impatient.

Tsuna sighed as she stopped in front of her bedroom, facing the infant hitman who had his arms crossed while tapping his footl, no smirk nor smile were on is face but a straight line as his mouth.

"Where have you been?" he seriously asked

Tsuna smiled at him, a rather tired smile.

"Went out to buy some ingredients for dinner" she said raising her arm to show the yellow shopping bag she apparently hid in her school bag. Numerous vegetables were in there making the infant raise in eyebrow but one stood out the most with it's orange body and green head.

"Carrots?"

Tsuna raised her eyebrow at this

"Yeah... why? don't like it?"

Reborn made something similar to a grimace and a sneer but still remained his straight face. Tsuna slightly giggled at this, it seemed like the hitman didn't approve of some vegetables.

"Just let me change and I'll prepare dinner, I bought some... coffee like you requested last night"

And with that, Tsuna entered her room, leaving the baby outside to wait for her.

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Chop

Chop

Chop Chop

Chop

Tsuna wiped the invisible sweat off of her forehead as she continued chopping the potato and the carrots, making sure that there was more carrots.

**_Hahaha! That's it Tsuna! add more carrots! make Reborn suffer! BWAHAHAHAHA!_**

Tsuna sweatdropped at her inner but still continued to chop even more carrots.

Dinner for today was curry, she looked over to the pot that contained water and pork inside. She heard the small whistling of the kettle that contained tea beside it. She sighed and continued chopping

"I know your there Reborn, if your looking for your coffee it's just on the counter, stay away from the stove, it's hot"

Tsuna sounded like a mother and looked like one, her hair was in a tight ponytail but looked rather loose. She only wore that dress she wore yesterday night.

Reborn nodded and walked over to the counter to get his coffee, which looked odd because babies don't drink coffee at all. Tsuna sighed as she placed the ingredients inside of another pot and opened the stove to continue the cooking

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes Mom!" she announced as she began setting the table with plates. Reborn sipped on his coffee, which was shockingly delicious, it tasted like no other coffee he has tasted, he has vowed that he'll ask Tsuna to make him more.

"Ne Tsuki, you know Yamamoto Takeshi, no?" Reborn question caught her off guard, startling the girl a bit, but the girl quickly regained composure and nodded her head

"Yeah... why?" she suspiciously asked him while raising her eyebrow

"Because I think he would become a great addition to the fami-"

CRASH!

Reborn's attention snapped towards the now shattered plate that was on the floor in several pieces. He turned towards Tsuna who had a horrified look on her face, her eyes landed onto him, making him a little nervous but nonetheless, he maintained his impassive face.

"Reborn ... I think we should leave Yamamoto-kun alone"

Her smile was a little shaky showing that it was fake

"Because if he joined our family then he could lose his dream, as a baseball star"

She finished before sighing and picking up the broken pieces of plates. Reborn narrowed his eyes at her, it looked like Tsuna was hiding something from him. He slowly pushed that thought away from his mind and continued drinking his coffee while watching the young lass pick up the broken plate

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna arrived in school, sweat dripping down her forehead. She had woken up very early and had quickly left the house to avoid the infant hitman, Reborn. She sighed from relief as she plopped herself on her seat, panting. She decided to at least take a small nap, she was all alone in the whole school since she had went to school too early.

Tsuna pulled down her hat and closed her eyes, her arms crossed on the table. She laid her head on her crossed arms and began to relax her body.

But suddenly she flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her brown eyes snapped wide open as they looked straight at the black board. She didn't dare turn her head to look at the intruder.

"What are you doing her herbivore?" a cold voice asked her. Her head snapped to dare look at the intruder, her chocolate brown orbs widened when it met with steel gray ones. She stared at the intruder, taking in his appearance

The intruder was a fifteen year old male teenager. His coal black hair slightly reaches the back of his neck. He had a fringe on the middle of his forehead, the tip reaching the top of his noseline, forming an 'M'

Her eyes narrowed at what he said

"Answer my question herbivore"

But she decided to casually answer him

"I'm here for school"

She saw the teenager's mouth slightly twitch, it seemed like she has irritated him

"At six in the morning? school starts in eight"

This time it was her who's mouth twitched. She sighed and looked straight into his eyes, she was tired and sleepy which meant she was pissed. She didn't want some smartass to disturb her so she turned her head back to the black board and laid her head down on her crossed arms.

It seemed like she had furtherly irritated the boy because she heard him pull out something, but before she could have felt the weapon strike her, she had already jumped out of her seat to stand beside it. She looked at the weapon he was holding and glared at him

"Tonfas?"

He ignored her and continued to strike her, but she dodged every one of them with an impassive face but panick was in her eyes.

"Sleeping on school property is illegal, I'll bite you death!" he said and continued to attack her but she had merely dodged every single blow. But it seemed like she was amused at his last statement

"Killing and fighting on school property is illegal!" she countered back as she had managed to stop a tonfa with one hand, immediately she felt pain in her right hand making her seemed like it was a strong blow.

The guy heard her and stopped his attacks and dropped his arms to his sides, glaring at her with icy eyes. Tsuna gulped. Atleast she was able to stop him from attacking

"What's your name herbivore" it wasn't a question but a demand. Tsuna gulped once more and decided to answer him instead of causing another fight.

"Tsunayuki... Sawada Tsunayuki" she nervously answered while holding onto her throbbing hand. "Yours?"

"None of your business herbivore" he said before walking out of the classroom, an impassive look on his face but his eyes held something that she couldn't identify. but she easily spotted the smirk on his face

Once she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, she dropped down on her seat, panting. She had thanked her father once again for teaching her how to defend herself against people, mostly molestors or pedophiles.

She sighed once more before bringing out a notebook, the one that Reborn gave her. She wrote something on it

_Buy stuffings when going home_

She closed the notebook and stuffed it back into her bag, she had a project back at home and hoped that no one has entered her bedroom yet...yet

She closed her eyes once more, gasping for air, it looked like her skills were getting rusty, she needed to at least excercise but many things has been going around her mind, making her unable to relax anymore.

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

On a tree was Reborn, holding binoculars infront of his eyes, he was following the girl and observing her movements ever since they have met. He sighed, shaking his head but he stopped when he saw the girl defend herself from the mysterious black haired boy.

Amusement sparkled in his eyes as he stared at the girl who plopped down on her seat with utter tiredness. He let a smirk appear on his face.

This girl was entertaining and surprising him everyday. He didn't feel any regret once he met the girl because it would be fun training her to become a suitable mafia boss.

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna was listening to music once lunch time had started, she was just sitting down on her seat not even bothering to eat any food, she wasn't hungry at all because she had a lot of things inside of her mind

_Ne Inner, who do you think that guy earlier was?_

**_I don't know all I know is that he has some fucking teething problems_**

_Huh? why?_

**_Because he kept on saying 'I Bite You To Death!' whenever he tried to hit you . . . but he was hot . . ._**

_Inner . . .*sweatdrop*_

**_Goddammit! Why the hell did you just have to crossdress?! We could have had a chance with him if you never crossdressed!_**

_. . . I think we would have never had a chance actually . . . judging by how he glared at us_

She heard her Inner sigh and go silent, it seemed like her Inner had gone back to sleeping again. But she shrugged it off and began to listen to 'Last Resort' through her earphones.

Okay, truthfully, she felt depressed and emo listening to this song, but mostly emo. (Sorry emos! Didn't mean to insult you! I have a friend who's emo and I love her!)

She sighed and muttered

"Bullshit, where's Yamamoto when I need him to cheer up my day?"

She had just said this because she had just remembered about the amber eyed baseball player. She sighed and looked at the seat beside her. No one was there an empty seat. She looked at the seat behind her's and sighed again, Gokudera wasn't there at all. She sighed and placed her head on her hand.

"Hey Everyone!" Someone yelled while slamming the classroom's door open. A worried look on his face as he yelled out

"Yamamoto is about to jump of the roof!"

Tsuna's eyes widened, she ignored everyone's chattering and quickly got out of her seat.

"When stayed after school practicing, he went to far and broke his arm!" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, he broke his arm when he was practicing?

But she was still confused, how did Yamamoto break his arm when she was there with him when he was practicing? She began to recall the memory

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

_"Aren't you going home yet Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked her with those curios amber eyes of his. Tsuna shook her head while sitting down on one of the bleachers. She felt very tired after cleaning the whole field._

_"No, I wanted to watch you practice" she smiled at him kindly while eyeing the wooden bat that the baseball player held in his hand, gripping on it firmly._

_"Oh... Okay!" he grinned and set several balls into the machine that shoots out baseballs for him to hit with the bat._

_"Homerun!" he exclaimed as he saw the ball he hit fly through the air and crash into a nearby tree._

_"Uh-oh... Coach will get angry if I lost another ball!" he said as he dropped the bat onto the field and ran towards the tree. Tsuna watch him run over to the tree and decided to follow him._

_She stopped in front of the tree with a small smile on her face as she saw the baseball player struggle to climb another branch. She laughed when she saw him fall from the tree. She walked over to him and gave him a hand._

_Yamamoto laughed and accepted the hand_

_"You okay Yamamoto-kun?"_

_She asked him and he replied with a nod_

_"Yeah, but coach will get angry if I lost the ball!"_

_He exclaimed happily making the girl sweatdrop. What's so happy about being scolded at? She thought but shook her head. She looked at the tree and grabbed onto the trunk, pulling herself up while grabbing onto a branch_

_She continued this, climbing from branch to branch and spotted a white blue in one of the branches. She slowly crawled towards it, she was careful too because the branch was thin and was soon to break. She extended her arm and grabbed onto the ball while exclaiming_

_"I got it!"_

_But before she crawl away from the branch, the branch had already snapped and before she knew it, she was falling to the ground. She grew fearful, that tree was at least 10 feet tall, if she fell then she could seriously get a head concussion_

_She had already readied herself for the impact but none came, she slowly opened her eyes to stare back at amber ones full of worry_

_"You okay Tsuna?" it was his time to ask if she was okay. Tsuna meekly nodded and noticed that he had catched her and was carrying her bridal style, heat rose to her cheeks and she 'eep!' and quickly got out of his arms._

_Her legs felt like jelly so she had to clutch onto his shirt for support_

_"Here Yamamoto, you so owe me one" she said handing the ball to him. Yamamoto laughed while scratching the back of his neck_

_"I don't owe you anything cause I saved you from the fall!" he exclaimed while holding onto his right arm making Tsuna slightly worry and cring. If he hadn't catch then she might have been a goner for sure, and it seemed like he was injured because she feel on his arms. She sighed_

_"Ne Yamamoto, is your arm okay?" she asked_

_"Yeah? see, just shaken up from the impact" he said showing his arm to her, no pain at all. Tsuna let out a shaky laugh_

_"Alright but could you answer a question?"_

_"Sure, I don't mind"_

_"Um... earlier, you said I remind you of someone, who did I remind you of?" she awkwardly asked while looking away from his eyes. She could feel him stiffen through her hand. She heard him sigh which was unlike Yamamoto_

_"Well... you remind me if someone I used to be close with"_

_She cringed once she realized he said 'used'_

_"um... what happened to that person?"_

_"She disappeared" Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto who had an impassive look on his face but sadness was in his eyes. She realized that the person was a girl because he said 'she'_

_Silence fell upon them, even when they had gone home, all they said to each other was 'Bye'. She could still feel his stare on her ever since she had asked that question, it made her twitch._

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna jumped out of her seat and was the first one out of the classroom. She ran up the stairs towards the rooftop but abruptly stopped in front of the door, her hand on the knob twitchig to just open the door.

She was still unsure, should she face Yamamoto? It was probably her fault that Yamamoto broke his arm... curse her weight. She began to feel guilty about what she did.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" a voice asked. Tsuna snapped her head towards the voice and stared at Reborn with curious doe orbs

"Reborn?!" she exclaimed, surprised because he was here and relieved because Reborn could somehow help her in this situation.

"Isn't he your friend?"

THAT. Somehow encouraged her to open the door

"Of course he's my friend" she replied and looked at him

"Then help him"

Tsuna nodded and stepped outside to meet a windy weather. She sighed and gripped on her hat, making sure it wouldn't fall off from the feisty wind

The first thing that Tsuna noticed was that there was a crowd in front of her, she pushed her into the crowd and gasped. Yamamoto was there, his right arm all bandaged up and was in a cast. What frightened her was that he was out of the safety fence, attempting to do suicide. Guilt and fear consumed her then. But she stood her ground. He was her friend and had helped her before now it was her turn to help him

"Yamamoto!" she yelled stepping froward, everyone's attention were towards her now making her slightly nervous.

She watch Yamamoto send her a fake grin

"If you came here to stop me, it's no use" he said to her. Tsuna's eyes widened but she tried to talk him out of doing suicide. But before she could say on word, Yamamoto cut her off then

"And you should be able to understand my feelings" he said, his smile gone and was replaced with straight line, initiating that he was serious

"For someone being called Dame-Tsuna all the time. You can understand the feeling of preffering to die instead failing over everything" he said. Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him

"Yamamoto, there are many reasons why you shouldn't do suicide" she stated firmly. "But you should know that you and I are different"

"Tsk" Yamamoto clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes before giving her a cold and mocking smile.

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama!" He exclaimed with a cold tone. "So your a fine student now compared to me!" he said while pointing at her with his left and uninjured hand

Tsuna glared at him and stomped her foot which caught everyone's attention, she began gritting her teeth

"Damnit Yamamoto!" She cursed st him which earned many pairs of widened eyes, this Dame-Tsuna just cursed in front of everyone, seemed like Gokudera had began to rub off on her

"Can't you see! You and I are different! I never put effort in anything I do! Unlike you! You put effort in everything! I'm No Good! While your the opposite!" she started, catching her breath before continuing

"saying that your so frustrated that you want to die because of a career andng accident, I have never experienced those kind of thoughts!" she said "In fact, I'm a pathetic person compared to you ... If I die from suicide then I would have regret it and that I should have done whatever I wanted with a dying will ... and that it would be a waste if I died from this" she finished but decided to add

"And have you ever thought about the people around? how would they feel if you die? ... How about your friends? wouldn't they feel sad once your gone? ... How about your father? ... wouldn't he cry and mourn about the loss of his only family left? ... how about me? wouldn't I feel said that the cheery and eccentric Yamamoto I knew was gone... forever " she said and rubbed her teary eyes that were to the brim of tears. She turned around and muttered "Anyway, it's your decision to live or die, I hope I'll see you later"

But before Tsuna could go back inside the school, she was grabbed by her shirt's collar by Yamamoto himself

"Tsuna!" he said, but before he could smile at the boy -girl- he was sent falling down the school building with Tsuna screaming a girlish scream

"KYAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

Both teenagers yelled but Tsuna was the first one to snap out of fear and shock and quickly grabbed Yamamoto's free arm, she went underneath him so that if they hit the ground, he wouldn't get too much injured and could probably survive the fall. Yamamoto realizing what Tsuna was doing, widened his eyes and sputtered out

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

Tsuna snapped over to him with teary eyes, she was scared of death

"trying to atleast save your life!"

She yelled at him

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Reborn amusingly watch the two yell at each other from the security cameras placed in every classroom, every security camera was directing outside the window, towards them actually. He noticed that they were about to pass by his classrooms so he readied Leon who was in his gun form, and shot Tsuna who was screaming her butt off from fear but was brave enough to shield Yamamoto from the soon to be impact with her body.

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

_Tsuna opened her eyes, she was in the same black and white room, her eyes roamed towards a door which wasn't familiar to her, then suddenly, she remembered why she was here again_

_"Ah... Reborn must have shot me with the dying will bullet" she concluded since every time she was shot by that bullet, she would arrive in this room and watch a memory she didn't remember._

_Her eyes traveled towards a door and she opened it. She was mow somewhere where tombstones were, names were plastered on these tombstones that weren't familiar to her. Her eyes widened and her body moved on it's own as it arrived on a familiar spot, her chocolate orbs softened as she read the name_

_"Etsuko V. Sawada" her eyes grew teary as she covered her mouth to let out a faint sob, she still hasn't gotten over her grandmother's death. Her grandmother was the only person who ever encouaged her to be herself, but unfortunately, she had become a crossdresser because of h-_

_Tsuna stopped thinking and was brought back to reality when she heard someone crying, she slowly walked past several graves and saw that there was a boy in front of someone's grave._

_She leaned in to read the name of the dead person_

_"Aimi" she tried to pronounce the foreign name and looked at the person's last name, her eyes widened_

_"Yamamoto" she muttered and stared at the boy crying in front of the grave. He had messy yet spiky black hair, his amber orbs covered by tears, she gasped and crouched down, she tried to pat his shoulder but her hand just went through it making her sigh, she remembered that she couldn't touch anyone._

_She tilted her head, her doe orbs was consumed by curiosity and confusion, did she apparently meet Yamamoto when she young? if so,why didn't she remember it? many thoughts were going on through her head_

_"Oi!" Someone yelled, Tsuna snapped her head towards the direction of that voice. She let a small frown mare her features, she saw a seven year old girl holding a bouquet of flowers. That seven year old girl was actually Tsuna._

_"So this was how I met Yamamoto" she mumbled and continued to watch the scene beside Yamamoto._

_The younger Yamamoto lifted his head to show his tear stained face. But it didn't affect her younger self who still held an impassive face_

_"Could you move aside?" younger Tsuna asked, the boy didn't even budge which seemed to piss of younger Tsuna. Her younger self walked up to Yamamoto and crouched down in front of him. She stared at Yamamoto and Yamamoto stared back with continuos tears flowing down his face._

Tsuna gasped at what her younger self did. Her younger self had grabbed Yamamoto's chin and had flicked his forehead. Tsuna slapped a hand on her forehead, was this how they first met?

_"Why are you crying?" her younger self asked with an innocent look which could fool everyone. Yamamoto sniffed and began rubbing his eyes_

_"B-Beca-Because m-my M-M-"_

_"Oi! Speak up!"_

_Tsuna just had to facepalm, she forgot that her younger self was still insensitive since Himeyuki wasn't born yet._

_"B-Because my Mom died!"_

_Yamamoto yelled at her through tears. Her younger self's impassive face disappeared once she heard this and guilt was in her doe brown orbs._

_"Then don't cry!"_

_Tsuna yelled at him. Yamamoto looked at her with a frown on his face and yelled at her with anger_

_"It's easier for you to say! Maybe your Mom is still alive! But mine is dead!"_

_SMACK!_

_Younger Tsuna had smacked him on the head with the bouquet of flowers, an irritated look on her face_

_"Stop crying! Sure my Mom is still alive! But it doesn't mean that were different! I lost someone important too!"_

_Younger Tsuna already had tears forming in her eyes, Yamamoto had stopped crying but_ _continued to sniff, he watch younger Tsuna rub her eyes to wipe away the tears and he finally noticed the flowers she had held in her eyes. Bt then his eyes widened because arms had wrapped around his tiny body. Her younger self had hugged him, sadness in her eyes but there was no pity. She pulled away from him and had told him_

_"Stop crying now, do you think that your Mom wants to see you cry? She only wants you to smile!" Younger Tsuna had a toothy grin on her face making Yamamoto's lip twitch_

_"W-What's your name?"_

_Yamamoto asked making Younger Tsuna silent, it seemed like she was thinking. Suddenly Older Tsuna slapped her forehead once again, so she had already met Yamamoto when she was and in her girl form, does that mean Yamamoto knew her secret?!_

_"Tsunayuki! Sawada Tsunayuki! but call me Kitsu! My Grandmother used to call me that!" her younger self grinned making her older self groan, she had even said her full name_

_"I'm Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi" Yamamoto replied, giving his name to her._

_"Aha!" Younger Tsuna exclaimed pointing at Yamamoto with an even bigger grin, Yamamoto looked at her with a confused look_

_"You finally smiled!" Yamamoto smiled again once Younger Tsuna said this_

_Older Tsuna, unaffected by the touching scene, just sighed. "Great, Yamamoto might have known about my secret now!" she mumbled below her breath. But she just sighed one more time_

_"Anyway, time to get out of here" she muttered "I wish I could have saved Yamamoto and myself from his accidental suicidal attempt before I died!" she exclaimed before black had overtaken her whole vision_

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna's eyes opened, instead of a dull brown color, it was a fiery orange color full of determination from saving herself and Yamamoto

"REBORN!" She screamed her motto everytime she went into Dying Will Mode "SAVE YAMAMOTO AND MYSELF FROM AN ACCIDENTAL SUICIDAL ATTEMPT!" she yelled and stomped her foot on the wall, carrying Yamamoto bridal style, which was very awkward for the baseball player.

Yamamoto just stared at Tsuna who had a grip on the wall with her toes, suddenly, Tsuna began running down the wall in an extreme speed causing Yamamoto to stare at her in disbelief, the silent and unpopular Tsuna was now the opposite like when Tsuna was in the Kendo battle and Volleyball Tournament then suddenly something clicked in his mind. He looked at Tsuna's chest, she wasn't wearing the bandages she wore during the Kendo Battle, but instead she wore a plain white T-shirt and his eyes widened.

And he gasped when he saw a spring come out of Tsuna's head, at first he was shocked but later on he sweatdropped. Tsuna sprang on the ground and landed on her with Yamamoto in her arms. Yamamoto slowly got out of his arms, staring at the orange flame on her forehead which began to die down.

"Hah, We're alive" Tsuna said, wiping the cold sweat off of her forehead but her attention was quickly directed towards Yamamoto who was looking at her as if he was in a trance and never experienced a near death situation. Tsuna walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face

"Yamamoto? hello? are you there?" she casually questioned. Yamamoto quickly snapped out of his trance and stared at Tsuna with confused eyes but a grin was plastered on his face

"Your amazing!" Yamamoto exclaimed which took Tsuna aback a confused and surpirsed look on her face from his exclamation. She was barely able to mutter an 'eh?' while trying her best to avoid his cheerful amber colored eyes, a blush crept up on her face

"Y-Yamamoto" she mentally cursed herself for stuttering

"Just like you said! You have to do it with a dying will and you saved me with your dying will!" he continued.

"And you were right Tsuna" he said softly making Tsuna's ears perk up, whenever a cheery character from the movie say something softly or sadly or seriously, it meant that there was gonna be a big moment or he was gonna say something important

"I didn't know what I was thinking! Nothing good ever comes from my idiocy!" Yamamoto sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his neck. He turned around making Tsuna sigh from relief, it seemed like Yamamoto somehow forgot about her younger self, but suddenly her eyes widened in horror, she remembered that whenever she wnt into dying will mode she always ends up only wearing her underwear

And apparently, her bandages were ruined and the only thing she could wear to cover her chest was a tight undershirt.

"By the way, Thanks for saving me Tsuna" Okay, her secret could be safe for now,after all, Yamamoto couldn't have seen her breasts right?! He wasn't that smart right? "Or should I be calling you Kitsu?"

"Shit"

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

_The Rain is still too young, his frustration has almost made him fall, but that's where the sky comes in. To give it a place where it belongs to and in return he will wash away the sky's sadness_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Step by Step**

**_My Childhood Friend...?_**

Tsuna's dull brown eyes quickly fluttered open as she heard her alarm clock go off, she sighed while rolling over to her side to shut her annoying alarm clock off. She forced her strained body to sit up on her bed. She sighed and ran a hand through her messy uncapped creamy chocolate colored hair. Her eyes roamed over to the door beside her desk making her eyes slightly sad. But she reluctantly looked away from the door and went over to the bathroom to bathe

She sighed as she opened the faucet, she sat on the floor, watching the water flow down the faucet and into the bathtub. A yawn escaped her

**_Someone's sleepy_**

_Shut up Inner, I'm in no mood to deal with a sarcastic you_

**_Well sorry! sheesh, I just wanted to cheer you up from yesterday's incident._**

Tsuna banged her head on the wall beside her head, she sighed. Yamamoto had already known about her secret and she had practically _begged_him to keep it a secret. And he, being a great friend, agreed but it didn't stop from Tsuna being careful. She couldn't trust too many people so fast, she didn't want to be tricked again.

She began to strip her clothes once the tub was full. She closed the faucet and a sigh escaped her lips as she sat in the tub, the hot water relaxing her stressed body. For the past week, she has been hit with the news of becoming a mafia boss and she already had two subordinates, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera continued to call her Juudaime. While Yamamoto insisted that she calls him Takeshi like when they were younger.

She began to clean her body while talking to her Inner

"Ne Inner, I'm sorry for being rude a while ago" she apologized and could practically hear her Inner laugh at her

**_Don't worry about it, anyway, do you still remember the guy with teething problems yesterday?_**

The guy suddenly popped into her mind and she suddenly realized that he was wearing the Namimori Boys Uniform but it was slightly altered, there was no necktie and he wore tight black leather pants.

She shuddered when she remembered those cold eyes of the guy yet a small laugh escaped her

"Yeah, I remember him . . . He was weird, he carried tonfas and he kept calling me herbivore"

**_Sure he's weird but he's still hot, and what's your problem anyway? Why don't you like the guy?_**

Tsuna thought of many reasons why she didn't like him that much but she picked one and replied

"He kept calling me herbivore, it annoyed me, I'm not completely a vegetarian, I also eat meat so I'd rather he called me omnivore"

**_That's it?!_**

She heard her Inner laugh at her, slightly annoying which made her pout. She got out of the tub, grabbing a towel to cover her petite body. She ignored her Inner's continuos pestering about that guy, sure he was handsome but she wanted to get to know him if he was completely handsome, inside and out.

She checked her calendar, it was saturday and she had plans, she let a smile grace her face as she saw what was written below it and began to dress up.

Once she was done, she was wearing a white sphagetti strap camisole with a dark blue denim vest ,that was red on the inside, on top of the camisole. She wore denim shorts that reached her mid-thigh. A red belt to hold it in place.

She nodded her head once she realized she was already okay to go. But she quickly brushed her hair and just let it flow down until it reached her waist. She grabbed her hat, which was the usual 1800's hat for little boys.

She grabbed her bag and a pair of sunglasses to atleast conceal a part of her face. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and went out of her room, locking it. She held onto her shades as she slowly and oh so carefully walked down the stairs.

She realized it was only Ten o'clock and thought it would be alright to atleast eat a small meal before going. She headed over to the kitchen to be met with three pairs of eyes.

One pair was confused, another was delightful while the last one was impassive.

Tsuna smiled at her mother's delighted face.

"Good Morning Mom" she greeted. Nana smiled back at her and suddenly her mother's eyes snapped open and ask her

"Is today the day?" Nana asked. Tsuna smiled and nodded "Yeah but I'm gonna have a snack before I go"

Tsuna said this while seating beside Reborn who was confused at her. His chameleon looked at her with an impassive face but stayed focus on the girl's bag. Tsuna noticing Leon's eyes looking at her bag, giggled and unhooked the keychain attached to her bag.

The keychain looked exactly looked Leon and was the same size. Leon looked happy when Tsuna gave him the keychain

"Here, you can have it" she smiled as she gave the keychain to him. Leon made a small happy sound as he cuddled with the keychain. Reborn seemed iritatted that his pet was all lovey-dovey with the unmovable thing

Tsuna smiled but quickly grabbed toast and placed a sunny side up egg on it. She placed another toast on top of it and began to eat her sunny side up sandwich. Reborn looked at her weirdly.

"Yum~" Tsuna purred as she finished her snack. She stood up and slinged over her sling bag. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and told Reborn

"Now Reborn, don't do anything evil today . . . I'm begging you!"

Reborn just smirked, he won't do anything evil today, well, whatever he was going to do today was bad but not evil.

"I'm going!" Tsuna announced as she slipped on her red ankle high converse.

"Ne Maman, where's Baka-Tsuki going?" Reborn curiously asked the girl's mother yet maintained an impassive face. Nana giggled at her daughter's nickname and replied

"Oh, she's gonna hang out with her sister"

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Tsuna walked around the Town Plaza, getting several odd looks from people because of her hat and sunglasses. She lightly smiled. It felt good to dress up in the correct gender instead of dressing up like a crossdresser. In fact, she felt completely uncomfortable in boy's clothes, but she's been doing it for years! It's odd and she knows it.

She checked from store to store, searching for something or someone. And suddenly she stopped in front of a cake store. She softly laughed once she saw a familiar brunette inside of the store. She entered the shop, hearing a soft chime from the bell. She walked over to a table that consisted of two seats, one was occupied while the other was not.

She placed her hand on the table, surprising the person sitting on the table. Dark brown orbs stared into her lighter colored ones. She smiled kindly while removing her shades

"Waiting for someone Haru-chan?"

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Tsuna sat with her friend, Miura Haru. The two girls began to chat about their life and on what the other missed when they weren't there.

"Eh?! Your a mafia Boss?!" Haru exclaimed making Tsuna sadly nod her head. The lighter haired brunette played with the spoon of her parfait.

Haru believed everything Tsuna said because the mafia boss had nothing to lie about. And it was obvious Tsuna was quite worried because her eyes were looking very dull. Haru sighed, she had been friends with this girl since the two were born and were accidentaly mistaken as sisters because the two always stuck together.

So, she believed everything she said, the part where Tsuna met Reborn to having subordinates.

"Anyway Haru-chan, I heard your in one of the elite schools of Japan, Midori Middle School, I presume?" Tsuna smiled as she saw Haru's face brighted once again when she mentioned her friend's school. She knew that Haru liked her school and can see that Haru's ego grew.

"Of course Tsuna-chan, I always succeed in what I want!" Haru exclaimed

"Oh yeah? what about the time when you wanted to become a police?" Tsuna joked

"That was one time! I swear! that man had it coming once I grabbed his gun!" Haru exclaimed as heat rose to her cheeks once she remembered that embarassing moment and suddenly a memory flashed in her mind

"Hey, remember the time when you tried to be a driver?"

Tsuna tried to search for that memory in her mind and this time,it was her cheeks to turn red this time

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

_Tsuna-chan!"a six year old Haru called over to a five year old Tsuna. Six year old Haru looked the same but younger and more smaller. While five year old Tsuna had her long hair down._

_Tsuna ran over to Haru and tripped on air. She fell on the grassy plain with a thud. Haru lauged as she ran over to her friend to help her up._

_"You okay Tsuna-chan?" she asked. Tsuna wiped the tears that began to form in her eyes and slowly nodded her head. Haru smiled and helped Tsuna walk over to a shiny red object_

_Tsuna's doe brown orbs sparkled with delight._

_"A-A car!" she exclaimed making Haru grin_

_"Yup, my Dad gave it to me as a gift for entering this Math school" Haru exclaimed as she patted the child car that was fit for four kids. Tsuna grinned as she opened the door and sat in the driver's seat._

_"I'll drive Haru-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, tiny hands on the stirring wheel. Haru also grinned and sat on the passenger's seat beside her._

_"Yay!" Haru yelled out as Tsuna quickly hit the gas. The child car zoomed in the fields as Tsuna made a turn. The girls laughed maniacly as they enjoyed the wind that hit their faces._

_Suddenly, Tsuna grew fearful_

_"Ne Haru-chan . . . I might hit a donkey" Tsuna said. Haru shook her head_

_"We're not gonna hit any donkeys! we're just gonna hit some bullies once you've mastered driving!"_

_But unfornunately, Tsuna was correct and had hit a donkey with the car. The car was repairable but not her shoe. Her shoe was eaten by the stupid donkey_

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Tsuna pointed at Haru

"That was one time and I'll never drive again!" she said, heat rushing to her cheeks. Tsuna glared at Haru as Haru did viceversa. As the two glared at each other, the two had blinked and laughed at each other

"HaHaHa!" The two laughed. The two wiped the tears that began to form at the corners of their eyes.

"Ha . . . Those were some good memories" Tsuna sighed as she finally ate her parfait. The sweet and fruity flavor immediately bursted in her mouth

"Remember Akise-kun?" Haru asked. Tsuna choked. Tsuna began to cough ,she quickly grabbed the glass of water and gulped down the cold yet refreshing water. Once she had calmed down, she had placed on an impassive look

". . . Of course . . . he . . . was always there for me when I needed him" Tsuna said, smiling a bit when she remembered her other childhood friend but she had immediately frowned

"Can we just skip the topic about him?" she pleaded. Haru just sighed as she had placed down the fork she had in her hand on her now empty plate.

"Fine" Haru muttered, disappointment taking over her eyes and mind. Tsuna also sighed and said

"Ne Haru-chan, Let's go to the park, I don't like this awkward silence anymore" Tsuna smiled. Haru just giggled at her friend's bluntness and nodded "Yeah" she replied

Tsuna and Haru stood up, Tsuna placed her shades down to cover her eyes as Haru fixed her own bonnet.

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Haru stared at her friend, Tsuna, who was looking at the birds. Haru could see that Tsuna was listening to music making the darker haired brunette softly smile. She couldn't help but remember the time when she had first met Tsuna . . . and her other friend, Akise.

She couldn't help but feel jealous about the relationship those two had. They hadn't met when they were born but until they were two years old but Tsuna had met Akise when she was only one. Haru sighed, lightly shaking her head. She didn't like Akise, he was rude. He never talked and always stayed emotionless . . . it made her feel uneasy

But whenever Tsuna was around, the boy seem to change. His eyes weren't emotionless and full emotion. And he would smile at Tsuna . . . but to Haru, he would frown and snarl as if she had done something bad to him.

She shivered, those eyes of his. They haunted her nightmares for two weeks. But she relaxed and her brown eyes grew sad. Tsuna was the most brightest person she had ever met . . . Tsuna was never bullied back then . . . she was friends with everyone. But everything came crashing down in both Tsuna and Haru after _what _happened . . . after _that _incident

She was brought back to her thoughts once she saw two boys staring at Tsuna. One had silver hair and emerald eyes, a curious and iritatted look on his face. The other one had spiky black hair and yellow orbs. He tried his best to block the silver haired boy's view of Tsuna. No wonder the one with silver hair was iritatted.

She suddenly remembered what Tsuna had said about her friends. And she looked at the two teenage boys. They had awfully matched her description.

"Ha-hi! it's Gokudera and Yamamoto!" she whispered-yelled. She looked over at Tsuna and sighed. Of course, they wouldn't recognize her because of the cap and shades. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She walked over to Tsuna, trying her best not to gain notice from the two boys.

Once she had walked over to Tsuna, she had met a very panicked Tsuna. She sighed again and calmed her friend. And sweatdropped at the ideas her friend was coming up with

"Haru-chan! what if Gokudera-kun recognizes me?!" Tsuna exclaimed, flailing her hands in the air "He might bomb me to another dimension!" she said. Haru sweatdropped and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and shook it, roughly. "Tsuna! snap out of it! He would do no such thing to you!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of Tsuna's face.

Tsuna shook her head and began to calm down. Haru was right, she wouldn't be recognized if she had her disguise on. She looked over at Haru with a small smile and thanked her for calming her down. Haru just gave her a smile as her reply.

Tsuna gently grabbed Haru's wrist and walked past Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera noticed the two and looked at the lighter haired brunette with intense curiousity, he felt like he knew that girl but immediately shook his head, he didn't know that girl and have never seen her in his entire life. Yamamoto was also staring at Tsuna, he knew that the girl wearing shades was Tsuna. He was amazed at what Tsuna looked like in girl clothes. Heat crept up to his face as he looked away.

Haru giggled as she looked at the boys behind them, still staring Tsuna. She poked Tsuna at the side, gaining the lighter haired brunette's attention. She pointed behind her. Tsuna looked behind her and a blush formed on her cheeks before she quickly looked away. Haru stared at her friend for a while before giggling to herself, earning her a glare from the lighter haired brunette

Both of them walked around, pointing at several dessert stands. They both sat down on a grassy area under a cherryblossom tree. They stared at the sun that was about to set in a few more minutes. Haru checked her watch, it was close to 6 already.

"Ne Tsuna-chan" Haru said. When she recieved no reply, she looked to her right to see Tsuna intently looking at her

"Ne Haru-chan, how long has it been since we've been seperated?" Tsuna asked. Haru suddenly remembered, this was the first time they had seen or talk to each other in 7 years becaue of Haru's school. She had recently transfered back to Namimori once she had passed the transfer test, which took a whole year.

"Seven years" she replied. Tsuna sighed.

"Seven and a half actually"

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Crying

Crying was all Tsuna could heard once the sun had disappeared. In it's place was a crescent moon and it looked beautiful. Surrounding the moon were twinkling stars that sparkled. Tsuna couldn't help but compare the sky to an ocean. It somehow resembled one another.

She looked over at Haru, and it looked like her darker haired friend could also hear it. The crying sounded very close so Tsuna peeked behind the tree to see an elderly woman. holding a very small bundle in her arms. Tsuna stood up from her seat and walked over to the elderly woman. She poked the woman's shoulder, startling the old. The woman stared at Tsuna with an apologetic smile.

"Gomenasai* my grandson is having a hard time sleeping since his mother isn't home yet" The grandmother said, her tone matching her smile. Tsuna could see the bags under her eyes which meant that the woman was also tired and was stressed. Tsuna pitied the older woman but she suddenly remembered something. She looked into her bag and pulled out something.

A small wooden baby pink box. Nothing unordinary from it except the pearl in the middle of the box. Tsuna pressed the pearl and out come a small hidden knob from the side. She began to twist the knob and once she stopped twisting, soft music came out of it.

The Music wasn't loud or quiet at all. It was soft yet anyone could hear it inside a 3 kilometer range.

The baby in the grandmother's arms began to calm down and make some sniffing noises, probably from his crying. The baby looked at the small music box and reached out his tiny hand, wanting to touch it.

But when the music stopped, everything was quiet, even the people who heard the music were silent. Tsuna made a sigh of relief, thinking the the baby was asleep, but unfornunately, the child wasn't even sleeping, his wide black eyes open and teary.

Then the baby began to cry again.

The Grandmother looked at her grandchild in worry. She knew of the child didn't sleep tonight,the child will have even more trouble sleeping once he ages.

Tsuna sighed and extended her arms she looked at the old lady and asked

"May I hold him?"

The old lady looked at her, she had to decide. To give her grandson to this stranger, who looked very suspicious in that cap and shades, the stranger might as well be a child-napper!

Tsuna sensing the woman's thoughts, took of her shades and hat, but looked around first, just to make sure that no one she knew was there. The old lady this time complied to her wishes and gave the baby to Tsuna, but she still kept an eye on the teenager.

Tsuna smiled and thanked the lady. She winded her music box again and cleared her throat. She began to remember the time when her parents left her alone with her younger sister in the house.

Her younger sister was still no more that a year old and hasn't learned to walk or talk yet. Tsuna listened to the starting music, cradling the child in her arms. And once the tune she was waiting for was there, she opened her mouth and sang

"Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku"

As she sang, people began to find the source of where the singing came from.

"Asa ni furu ame  
Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa

Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori o sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi o  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou

Watashi o michibiku  
Tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu you ni  
Utau you ni  
Hibiku kaze no oto

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono"

Tsuna made a silent yet deep breath once she had finished her singing. She looked over at the baby in her arms, who was already asleep. She smiled over to the grandmother and gavethe old lady a kind smile. She too got a kind smile as the woman waved at her while walking away with her grandchild.

Clap

Clap Clap

Clap Clap Clap

Tsuna immediately snapped her head towards the source of where the clapping came from. She snapped her head to look at a girl . . . a girl with very beautiful violet colored hair which intrigued Tsuna. The girl made a small smile, which brightened her abnormal purple eyes, before saying

"I . . . I like your singing" she murmured. Tsuna blinked but before she could say anything else. The girl had bowed and ran away.

"Hey! Wait!" Tsuna exclaimed, putting on her hat and shades before starting the chase. But before Tsuna could run after the strange girl. A hand had grabbed her arm. She looked behind her to stare Haru.

Haru had a piece of paper in her hand and a smile on her face

"It's late, we need to head home now" Haru said. Tsuna reluctantly nodded and walked away with Haru, staring at the piece of paper in Haru's hand.

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Tsuna had already arrived home, waving at Haru who said that they would meet on Monday when they're going to school or going home. She had a small smile on her face and stared at the piece of paper that Haru had given her

"Nagi Wasagawa" she had pronounced the foreign name quite easily. She had remembered the strange girl in the park and thought that, that girl was Nagi Wasagawa. She hid the paper in her short pocket and entered the house

"I'm home!" she announced and kicked off her shoes and neatly placed them where there supposed to be placed. She removed the cap and shades before heading to the kitchen to say 'Hi' to her mother.

Nana looked cheery and asked if anything happened when she met Haru. Tsuna just shook her head and gave the small brown envelope in her bag to her mother. Nana opened the envelope and a smile plastered her face once she has seen the pictures that Haru had taken and developed on the way home.

She began to admire the pictures when Tsuna had managed to sneak out of the kitchen. This time, she had walked up to her room and slammed the door rather roughly and loudly. She tossed her hat to the side and placed her sunglasses on the nightstand. She placed her bag on the center table on her room and collapsed on the bed, tired from the day

"Ciaossu!" oh yeah, she forgot about Reborn. She looked up to look at Reborn and stared at him.

"Hi" she replied and placed her head back on the bed, completely aware that Reborn was walking over to her bed. She relaxed her body once Reborn sat down beside her head, a book in his arm

"I have a gift for you"

**_Holy Shit! Reborn has a gift! and it's for us! it's the end of the world!_**

Tsuna sweatdropped at her Inner and raised her eyebrow at Reborn

"O . . . kay, but what is it?" she questioned. Reborn smirked as he watched Tsuna sit up and lean against the headboard of the bed. He dropped the book on the bed

"This book" he simoly answered. Tsuna slowly and cautiously , I mean who wouldn't be cautious?, took the book and read the tittle

"'How to be a Mafia Boss?' Book: a book to teach newly mafia bosses" she said and looked at how many pages the book had

**_That's one fucking thick book_**

She heard her Inner say and guessed that the book was atleast 500 pages. She sighed an looked over at Reborn

"Finish this book in less than a week" he said and got off the bed. Before he was about to exit the room, Tsuna had said to him

"Goodnight Reborn! thanks for the . . . er . . . present?"

Reborn made a small smile and exited the room

Once Tsuna couldn't hear anymore footsteps, she locked the door, book in hand and headed towards the bathroom. Might as well read it while taking nice bubble bath no? she thouught

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

_The newly created sky has found a land to brighten. The still dark sky has shared secrets with the land of spring. But the sky still has a locked heart, full of secrets but every lock has a key, and the key lies withing the sky's soon to be friends_


End file.
